Drivel
by Jodi2011
Summary: Murder, malice and mystery engulf Jack and everyone around him. Whom can he trust? Who will survive? content - angst, horror, profanity, rape, torture...
1. Chapter 1

_**The original version of this story is XX rated for extreme violence and explicit sex scenes. I have toned it down to fit within the M rating - please let me know if it is still too too much...**_

_**content - angst, decapitation, horror, profanity, rape, torture...**_

OOO

Mr Minh shuffled anxiously from foot to foot, his hands twisting as if in supplication. Watching the police he felt his panic increasing, all he wanted to do was return to his deli, his work, his routine. This was costing him time which was money and he knew it was just the beginning. The police would close the deli, scare away his customers, perhaps even bring in the INS.

It would have been more prudent to just leave the box, or push it down into the reeking mess of the garbage bags and forget he had ever seen it, but it was too late for that now. Like Pandora's Box, once opened it can never be closed, the evil already escaped.

The pizza parlour next door kept leaving opened bags of rancid cheese at the dumpsters in the rear alley and rats had been seen, along with other vermin. Repeated requests to the pizza parlour had fallen on deaf ears and the Sanitation Dept and Health Inspectors had requested proof before action could be taken.

When Mr Minh took out the garbage bags after lunch and saw the cardboard box perched on the edge of the dumpster with the sides oozing a clear liquid, the entire box abuzz with flies in the hot summer sun, he rejoiced that at last, here was clear proof. Racing inside for his digital camera, he returned and began photographing the box from different angles before lifting it down and continuing with the photographic record.

As he cut through the thick brown tape the flies intensified their attack, swarming up in an angry cloud. Mr Minh batted them away, holding his breath against the stench, as he took more photos. Pulling the plastic sheet aside it took a moment for the full horror to hit, then he stumbled backwards and threw up violently, the retching continuing long after his stomach was empty.

The face looking up at him was a Halloween mask of terror. The eyes and mouth sewn shut in large black stitches, the skin pulled tight, the lips puckered. Crusted blood had pooled from the eyes and lips and was now crawling with flies.

The police had taken their time in coming and Mr Minh remained beside the box, attempting to keep the flies at bay, feeling it somehow necessary to ensure this unfortunate person be accorded some measure of respect.

When the squad car finally arrived, the two officers weren't too interested. This was a poor neighbourhood and the gang battles often produced stray body parts. A cursory look at the box though and their attitude changed dramatically. Crime scene tape was used to cordon off a large area while they awaited their superiors. Mr Minh looked through the photos on his camera to see if he could spot what had alerted them. He knew it wasn't so much the contents of the box, but the box itself that excited their interest.

The box was cardboard and obviously not new, the brown Post Office tape wide and wrapped neatly, none of those annoying twists had formed. Black marker had been used on the tape and Mr Minh realised he had sliced through the lettering to open the box. He hoped he hadn't destroyed any evidence. On one of the early photos he found the writing stood out clearly, written in capital letters, but he still didn't understand.

"Jack Bauer CTU."

What could it possibly mean?


	2. Chapter 2

"And so," the pathologist continued, "The eyes were stitched closed with some care as only the lids and skin were touched, the corneas remained undamaged. The mouth was probably sewn at the same time and it was another 48 to 56 hours after that when death occurred. Again, the cuts are surgical in their precision; this person is skilled and takes pride in their workmanship. The thread is knotted with care, the stitches all evenly spaced... oh... except here." Flicking through the autopsy photos, he selected one which he placed down on the table in front of Chappelle.

"See the slight variation here?" he asked, leaning our the photo. "There's a gap between the stitches. I think a straw or feeding tube was inserted here, keeping the victim nourished. Residue in his mouth and thoat indicates his last meal was vanilla shake, probably Protein Diet, it's a low-carb meal replacement drink. You can buy the mix at any supermarket or health store, and it's easy to administer, just add water." Feeling pleased with his report, he looked around the table. "Any questions?"

Tony leaned forward and looked at the photo. "I don't get this. He, or she, sewed the agent's eyes and mouth closed, then kept him alive for two or three days before killing him. Why? It wasn't to extract information, he ensured he wasn't able to speak. What's the purpose?"

"You'll need to speak with a profiler or shrink for that, but perhaps it's power, power in it's rawest form. The victim can't talk but the perpetrator can, all he wants. No distractions, no dissent, a captive audience. Perhaps he wasn't allowed a doll as a child," he chuckled. Aware that his attempt at humour had fallen flat, he gathered together his papers. "I'm sorry, I can't say, I can only report my findings."

"There were no drugs, opiates in the blood? asked Chappelle.

"No, none," agreed the pathologist, now anxious to leave.

"How could he get the stitching so neat, so even? Conner's a strong, experienced agent, he'd be resisting, moving his head."

"I can't be 100% certain yet, we're still conducting tests, but there are two small indentations at the temple. The flesh has degraded somewhat so they are difficult to spot, but it's possible his head was placed in a vice to hold it still."

Once the pathologist had left the room, Ryan turned to the others, anger in his voice."How did a simple infiltration turn into torture and death? I need answers from you two... how am I going to explain this to Division?

"One, possibly three operatives dead, and what do we have to show for it? Nothing. Six weeks work, three agents and not one piece of information!"

Picking up one of the photos, Jack studied it, then put it down again with care. Nobody deserved such a death. Speaking quietly, he turned to Chappelle, "We have one confirmed death Ryan and the other two agents are due to report tomorrow. There's nothing to indicate a problem at either location-"

"But they went dark. If they're in trouble, they can't contact us anyway. Damnit Jack, I knew this was a foolhardy enterprise. I warned Division but was over-ruled and look at us now."

"Look Ryan," interjected Tony. "It was a sound idea a month ago and it's still the best option. The Patriot Movement has been whispering that something big is going down this summer, perhaps July 4th. We need intel and fast. Placing an agent at each of the three branches, San Ynez, Barstow and Anaheim was the quickest and best solution. Conner was Anaheim; he reported in on Tuesday, missed Friday and the box with his head was found yesterday, Monday. I say we keep- "

Shaking his head, Chappelle stood and made his directive clear, "When the other two, if the other two, report in, I want them to abort. We can't afford to lose manpower like this. We'll get the information we need another way."

"Now Jack," he said, turning towards him. "Why was the box addressed to you?"

Jack shrugged. "A taunt? A challenge? We don't know yet, but I promise we'll find out. It's not in character with the militia, they usually resort to a bullet in the back of the head, so I would be interested to hear what a profiler has to say about this."

"Oh Jesus Jack, I'm surprised that you of all people would suggest that. No profiler has ever caught a killer, not once. Why do you think this would be any different?"

"It's the anomaly I'm interested in. This is totally off the page re the militia. I want to know why."

"Well set it up then, but make it fast. I want the two agents out in the field brought in and questioned as soon as possible."

Moving to the door, he added, "24 hour protection is mandatory for both of you until this is resolved... and Jack, please make sure your daughter knows the importance of this. We don't need another... Kim episode."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was scarcely up when Jack left for work, the street silent, the roads empty.

A chase car followed his every step, another team waited at home with Kim and would accompany her this afternoon to her classes. They had enjoyed a good talk last night and he was confident she would take the proper precautions. He felt proud of her newfound maturity.

Arriving at CTU, Jack found an envelope addressed to him had been left in the car park and taken to the lab. Once signed in, he hurried down the hallway to find Mark peering at the screen as he manipulated the robotic arms opening the envelope in the isolation booth.

Without looking up, Mark called across the room. "Hey Jack, anything I should know about you before I open this up and have to place it on the record? Sleeping with someone's wife, gambling away CTU slush money, doing drugs?"

"Not this week," replied Jack, watching the monitor intently as the envelope was slit open, the contents spilling out. Photos fanned across the mat and they both leaned closer as the camera's auto focus zoomed in on the polaroids.

"Jesus," exclaimed Mark as the top photo of the naked man came into focus. "That's you!"

Jack stayed at his desk for most of the remainder of the morning, occassionally flicking through the enlargements of the polaroids, rearranging their order, although always leaving the same photo to last.

There were four shots of Paul Conner as he lay naked on a metal autopsy table, his wrists and ankles handcuffed to the rings set into the sides. They  
were easy to place into chronological order: Paul talking into the camera while looking scared; Paul with his eyelids sewn closed; Paul with his mouth sewn; Paul beheaded.

The other shots were of Agent Brian Turner lying naked on what appeared to be the same table, with eyes and mouth sewn and then with the feeding tube. The last of the sequence was another shot of Brian, but this time a photo of Jack's face had been enlarged, cut out and placed over Brian's face so it appeared that Jack was the victim. It was a disturbing sight.

Tony burst through the door, "Jack, Chase Edmunds is on line 2."

Jack stabbed the speaker phone button. "Chase, it's Jack, I need you to come in immediately."

"Jack I'm so close, another day or two is all I need."

"No, you're compromised, get out of there now. You're in an isolated spot, we'll have transport waiting for you in the agreed location in one hour."

"I can't slip away yet, I'll have to wait until tonight, after dark."

"Okay, but Chase be careful, don't take any chances, these guys are killers."

"Fine." The line went dead. Jack could hear the frustration in his voice, frustration shared by all of them.

Looking up he saw Tony still waiting. Smiling ruefully, he said, "Well, that's one piece of good news, but why do I get the feeling you're about to ruin it for me?"

"Last night we sent off all the information we had to the FBI's Bahavioural Science Unit and we also sent the envelope from this morning. They're ready with a report."

Jack followed Tony down to the conference area where Chappelle was talking with Max, the CTU shrink. As soon as Michelle joined them and they were all seated, Chappellle  
turned to the TV monitor and introduced everyone. Cliff Black, lead profiler for the FBI BSU began...


	4. Chapter 4

"Unfortunately we have only the one head to study so far, as the more deaths we have, the easier our task becomes as profiler. We haven't much to base our findings on but I'll give you what we've got so far.

"This is an individual, working alone. Its possible he's using the militia as a front, or as a method of procurement, but that will be their only role. Who is this person? Straight from the classic serial killer mold, white male aged 25-35, of high intelligence with feelings of inadequacy masked by a smooth charm which he can maintain for a short duration only. He works in a position which he feels beneath him, possibly blue collar.

"A childhood of isolation, bedwetting, petty crime such as shoplifting, destroying property, arson. Dysfunctional family life, absent or abusive father, controlling mother. He would retreat into a fantasy world where he was conqueror, only the fantasy is so ingrained now it's taken the place of reality and its almost solely based on acquiring power, the ultimate aphrodisiac.

"He has developed a morbid fascination for Agent Bauer. Initially at least, he imagined the two of you working together, as partners, with you showing him the respect he craves. I doubt he knows you personally, he most probably gained his knowledge through newspapers, TV, the Internet. He's probably had you under surveillance for several months and will know everything about you.

"Agent Connor was taken and questioned to find out more about you. But he quickly lost interest, or Conner refused to talk so he eliminated him, giving you the head as a cat will bring you it's kill for your praise. After Conner, he probably felt great fear, revulsion, even remorse. But killing's an addictive drug, he's hooked now, looking for a bigger fix. Frankly I'm surprised at how quickly this is moving, that's highly unusual.

"Turner is still alive, but won't last the two to three days that Conner did. Transference has already occurred, he's been transformed into you, using the mask, but it'll be found inadequate and he will be killed shortly. Fantasy life is no longer enough to bring about the pleasure, now he needs the real thing. Agent Jack Bauer.

"The killing, the power of life and death, has transformed him. He feels all-powerful, omnipotent. You're no longer his peer, but his prey. He's surpassed you, but he needs to destroy you so he can take his rightful place at the top. It's known as the Drivel Syndrome; to be destroyed as an act, or token of love. it's named after the Drivel butterfly in Equatorial Africa, which was so prized for it's exotic beauty that collectors' hunted it to extinction in the late 1880's.

"And now he wants to add Agent Bauer to his collection."

When Black stopped talking it was Michelle who finally broke the silence, "Can you tell us why he's kept the body, and only returned the head?"

"He wants to keep a trophy of his conquest, but also, while fresh at least, he'll be using the body sexually. As I'm sure you've gathered already, there's a strong sexual undercurrent to this case. The men being stripped, the mouth sewn closed signifies silence, indicating he was, in all probability, abused as a child. The closed eyes show shame and revulsion. Oh yes, our man's the full works," he enthused.

A knock at the door and Chappelle pushed away from the table with pleasure, Black gave him the creeps. Gone just a short while, he returned looking annoyed. Turning off the monitor without apology, he turned to Jack who was still doodling butterflies on his pad.

However Ryan's sympathetic tone got his immediate attention. "Jack, it's the security detail. Kim's missing."


	5. Chapter 5

Last night, after months of silence, they had finally sat down together over pizza and talked. Really talked. Instead of laying down the law in his usual high-handed manner, he had carefully laid out the situation, warning that extreme care needed to be taken for the next few days, possibly for the next few weeks. Kim felt it was the first time her dad had ever treated her like an adult and she was determined not to disappoint him.

Going to the fridge to get another beer, he surprised her by returning with two bottles. Passing one over, he smiled warmly, saying, "Well, you are turning 20 next month."

Moving out to the back porch, they continued talking, Kim telling of her recent breakup with her boyfriend Chris and her loneliness in the evenings with no one home to talk with. Finally talked out, they sat finishing their beers, content in their shared silence.

Thinking of it now, Kim smiled as she turned up her dad's Pink Floyd and went to clean up the back porch. Picking up the empties and placing them in the trash, she turned for the broom but didn't even have time to scream before the hand was placed over her mouth. As she was driven away in the van, trussed and gagged, she vowed she wouldn't let her dad down. Abducted again, but the day wasn't finished yet and neither was she.

Pulled out of the van and roughly untied, Kim found herself surrounded by a group of men, their stares making her feel uncomfortable, wishing she wasn't wearing such a brief halter top and cropped shorts. Crossing her arms over her chest she stared back defiantly, wondering what they wanted.

"Put her in the isolation hut, we'll deal with her in the morning," one of the men ordered, and Kim found herself marched off to a small hut, the door slammed closed and locked behind her.

Pulling off the gag, Kim quickly checked her shorts pockets, but her phone was missing. Choking back a sob of self-pity, she surveyed her surroundings. The bare room had neither windows nor furniture, just a plastic bucket in the corner behind the door and a thin mattress on the floor. The recessed ceiling light offered only a dim glow but it showed the mattress was at least reasonably stain free. Think positives, recall details, Kim muttered to herself, trying to recall her dad's advice from after the last time she was abducted.

Repulsed by the musty smell of the room and chilled by the situation, she paced the room to warm herself before doing stretch exercises on the floor, Pink Floyd playing loudly in her mind.

After what seemed an interminable length of time, the lock was released and the door unbolted. Kim saw a flash of evening sky and was surprised to see it wasn't yet fully dark. She had thought it far later.

A man approached slowly, skirting around her to place a paper plate of food and plastic cup of water on the floor beside the mattress. He backed off and squatted, his posture non-threatening. Smiling boyishly, his clear blue eyes sparkling in the low light, he half whispered, "Kim, my name's Dan, I can get you out of here, but we need to wait until after dark. Be patient, everything's going to be okay, I've got it all arranged."

Relief flooded through her as she realised she wasn't alone afterall, "Oh thank God," she said. "My dad said a CTU agent was undercover, but I didn't know you'd be able to help me."

"Yeah," he smiled reassuringly. "Ive been in contact with CTU and they'll have agents meeting us tonight. We just have to wait till after dark... Now eat up, I have to take the plate and cup back when you're finished."

With little appetite and no wish to have to use the bucket, Kim barely sipped the water while picking at the food, watching Dan the entire time. He was tall and powerfully built, with short dark hair and that knockout smile. Perhaps working at CTU might not be such a bad idea she thought dreamily. She'd have to ask dad about a job there for after graduation.

After what seemed endless more hours, Dan finally returned for her and they slipped out the door of the hut and down the faint trail through the trees. Kim was slow and clumsy in the almost total dark until Dan took her hand, helping her to navigate the uneven ground. His hand felt warm and dry in hers and she was grateful for the contact.

He suddenly stepped off the path, leading her to a small clearing, then held a finger to her lips for silence. Straining her ears, she heard nothing and was about to speak when a twig snapped nearby, a figure stepped forward saying, "Dan, move away from her, don't do this."

"Nick? What are you doing man? You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't either," Nick began, but there was a swirl of movement and Kim couldn't tell what was happening, it was too fast and too dark. She backed up to the edge of the clearing and her foot brushed against a fallen branch. Picking it up, she was thankful for the solid heft of it as she strained to see what was happening in the darkness before her. One of the men crashed to the ground with a groan of agony and Kim realised with dismay that Dan was down. As Nick turned towards her she swung the tree branch with all her might, catching him on the side of his head, sending him flying.

Dan was beginning to stir and she went to help him up. He clung to her, holding too close, but when she pulled back his grip tightened. "Come now Kim,' he purred. "Don't you think you owe me a little something for my trouble? A kiss perhaps?"

"No," said Kim loudly, "No, I don't."

Pulling back his hand, he slapped her hard across the face, splitting her lip and leaving her ear ringing. His reflexes fast, he caught her by the hair and pulled her close, kissing her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth again and again, then biting down on her cut lip, sucking at the blood.

Grinning at her, his teeth flashing in the dark, Dan looked down at Nick, lying inert on the ground. "Well, I never would have guessed that he'd be working for CTU." With a vicious kick to his face, he turned back to Kim. "Now bitch, where were we?"

The tears mixing with her blood, Kim couldn't stop crying as she was forced to her knees, Dan holding her easily by her hair with one hand while reaching for his belt buckle with the other. Looking at the still form of Nick, Kim silently prayed that he would rise up and help her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim turned her face to the side, trying to blot out the hot panting breath above her. He was taking his time, trying to inflict maximum pain. She wondered if she should writhe and moan, move with him to speed the climax, but that might just provoke another round of violence.

When he had grabbed at her shorts earlier to pull them off, she had resisted and tried to squirm away, causing him to laugh as he gave her two hard punches to her stomach. Expertly holding her down, he was obviously stimulated by the violence and she felt certain he had done this before.

The tears came again as she thought of her mum who had endured a rape for her; had absorbed the violence intended for her daughter. Her mum had been strong, she hadn't let the rapist destroy her and neither would she. Blinking away her tears she realised her night vision had improved, or perhaps the moon had risen. Had Nick moved a little, or was it just wishful thinking on her part? He had tried to help and she had been so stupid, hitting him over the head, placing her trust in the wrong person.

Dan's rhythm changed along with his breathing and she hoped it was almost at an end, but no, it just became worse. Her cries of pain were masked by his loud grunts but when she tried to twist away from the pain he laughed as he grabbed at her hair, pulling her face closer to bite at her already bleeding lips. He then released her hair and dropped his hand lower to squeeze at her throat. Her breathing constricted, she flailed at him, but her right arm was pinned under his body and her left arm he held off with his elbow as he continued to squeeze, her body beginning to buck under his as she struggled wildly for breath.

With a gasp he shuddered and abruptly stopped, his weight suddenly heavy. Kim panicked as she tried to move out from under him, unable to breathe. His weight rolled off her and she instinctively scrambled away from him, trying not to moan from her many aches and torn muscles. Feeling around in the dark, she located her shorts and began to pull them on, anxious to cover her body.

A hand touched her shoulder and she couldn't help but cry out in fear. The hand instantly withdrew as a low voice, muffled, said, "It's okay, he won't hurt you again. There is help waiting for us, but we need to move quickly. Are you okay? There are Federal Agents waiting about a mile down the trail, can you make it?"

She tried to talk, but her throat was too painful. "I can do it," she managed to rasp out. Pulling her torn top across her bare breasts, she tried to control the chattering of her teeth as the chill of the evening and the shock began to invade her body. Nick pulled off his denim shirt and handed it to her, saying, "I'm sorry, I should have protected you, I-"

The distant baying of dogs could be heard, coming their way, and Kim knew they wouldn't make it to the waiting agents in time. Nick knew it too. Pulling his knife out of Dan's body, he wiped the blade on Dan's shirt and handed it to her, handle first, guiding it into her hand. Taking her elbow he guided her back onto the track and through the trees. He stopped once clear of the trees and Kim almost turned away when she saw his face by moonlight. The entire left side of his face was swollen and raw, a large cut over his eye oozed blood. His nose was broken with his eyes already turning black. Christ, she thought, I did that, I hit him then he was kicked in the face because of me.

Nick was looking at her with concern, "Listen, I need you to continue along the path. Follow the trail and the agents will be waiting. You'll be fine, now go."

"No," Kim panicked. "I can't go alone. Please don't leave me."

"You'll be fine. I'll stall the dogs, they know me, and that will give you time to get out. Here," he added, passing some papers from his back pocket. "Give these to the agents and tell them I said code ten-ten. You're strong, you can do this, just follow the path."

Turning, he hurried away from Kim towards the approaching dogs, his white tee-shirt the only thing visible before disappearing from sight amongst the trees.

Kim fled down the path, expecting a pack of dogs at her heels at any moment. The moon clearly illuminated the path and she raced as fast as her aching body would allow. Reaching the agents she was relieved to see Tom Baker there, an agent she knew and trusted. His partner dialled a number as Tom helped Kim into the back of the SUV and got her a blanket.

Handing over the papers and message, Kim was alarmed to see both agents get in the vehicle and start the engine. "Wait, what about Nick? We can't just leave him here."

"It's okay Kim, he'll be fine," explained Tom kindly. "Code 10-10 means abort, leave the area immediately."

Baker tried to hand her the phone to speak with her dad, but she couldn't talk at all, just shook her head no. She pulled the blanket up to cover her hair and shoulders and closed her eyes, trying to smother the deep raking sobs which threatened to escape. The abduction, the false trust, the rape, she had mishandled everything... what would her dad say? She had let him down so badly.

Arriving at CTU an hour later, the SUV had barely stopped before the door opened and her dad was there beside her. Falling into his waiting arms, Kim found herself sobbing as he wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry Kim, I'm so sorry,' he whispered.

Pulling back, Kim shook her head.

"I let you down, Dad. I -"

"No Kim, please don't think that. I'm proud of you, so proud. You got away and that's all that matters. I love you Kim." Looking her over, he added, "There's lots of blood on your shirt, let's get you checked out at the clinic."

"It's not my blood, it's Nick's. He saved me Dad, he saved my life but we left him there. The dogs were coming and he went back to make sure I could get away. Dad, are you going to get him?, can you get him out?"

"Don't worry honey, he'll be okay, it's what he's trained to do."

Jack walked with Kim to the clinic, then met Tony and Michelle in the conference area. "We may need to do a hostile extraction. Edmunds went back to ensure Kim escaped and I want to know our options. Do we leave him, or do we get him out?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack closed the door to the men's room, his eyes quickly checking to ensure he was alone. Locking the door, he leaned back against it, his hands shaking so badly he finally tucked them into his armpits to hold them still as he slowly sank to the floor, his silent sobs shaking his entire body.

Once again his job had impacted on his family, on Kim, and he had been powerless to prevent it. She had been abducted and abused, God only knows how seriously. Her torn and swollen lips, the bruising, had un-nerved him. He must check in with the clinic to see how she was doing. She had been there well over an hour now, he hadn't thought it would take this long.

But then she was bound to ask about Chase Edmunds and what was being done to help him. Well the answer to that was very simple... fuck all. That spineless bureaucrat Chappelle had joined their session and quashed all thoughts of rescue. "...not in our mandate... the main priority... risky... manpower... expendable..." Christ, the man was unbelievable, he even tried to justify it by saying 'he's not one of us anyway, only being on loan from SWAT.'

Jack's phone vibrated and he saw it was the clinic, "Bauer."

"Dad, it's me. Can I talk with you please?"

"Sure honey, I'll be right there."

Kim was wearing a track suit, the high collar masking most of the bruising, but Jack was stunned afresh by the livid colour running up her throat. The bruising around her eyes was more evident too, she would have a couple of real shiners. He was impressed with her calm demeanour as she took his hand and sat him down as if he were the traumatised one.

"Dad, I want to tell you what happened. It's not easy to say and I know it's going to hurt you to hear it. But I can't have this be a secret between us, as if it's something shameful. Dr Kennedy here made me realise that."

Taking a deep breath, Kim began her story, omitting only the amount of pain endured, everything else was included. The abduction, her trust of Dan, hitting Nick, the rape and her near death, the rescue, fleeing to Baker. By the time she was finished they were both in tears... "and so I need to go to the hospital for another exam and some tests."

"I'll come with you -"

"No, it's okay Dad, I know how busy you are. Liz, the nurse here in the clinic, has offered to come with me, she's really nice. Anyway," she smiled gently, "I really don't think you'd want to be there."

"Well okay, if you're sure Kim. But I'm sending Baker with you. A safe house has been arranged and I'll meet you there as soon as I can get away. I'll stop off at home and pick up some clothes and things." Holding her face gently in his hands, he kissed her on her forehead, "I'm so proud of you Kim."

Back in his office, Jack tried to focus on the job, but thoughts of Kim's ordeal kept running through his mind. Looking at the papers sent by Edmunds he ran his eye down the list of militia members at the camp. Twenty-six men and four women were named with a brief physical description and biography noted in Chase's neat hand. The list was being run through the database but as many of the names were aliases, it would probably yeild little. A detailed plan of the camp, noting the location of the arms dumps and perimeter trip wires, proved interesting. Chappelle had been correct - storming a compound of heavily armed militia to rescue one man, status unknown, was madness. But still, Jack chaffed at the thought of doing nothing.

Tony knocked at the door and entered, "Jack, you okay? You don't look good."

Rubbing a hand over his face he smiled weakly, "Yeah, it's just worry over Kim, I'll be fine. Do you have something?"

"There's another box addressed to you. This one was left at the rear of LAPD's Pacific Division. They're bringing it in now."


	8. Chapter 8

**_so, a good number of readers of this fic, and a high number of views_**

**_yet no comments/reviews _**

**_no positives? no negatives?_**

**_no need to be shy..._**

Jack and the pathologist watched as Mark carefully made the final cut on the box, allowing the sides to fall away while leaving the tape intact. The plastic was moved aside and they were able to see the head lying on it's side, the same hideous stitches as before.

Jack felt a rush of relief as he saw it wasn't Edmunds, then instantly felt guilty at the thought. He'd worked alongside Brian Turner for over six months, had been to his house, had drunk his beer. But Chase had just saved Kim's life and that meant everything.

The pathologist turned the head to begin his work as Jack prepared to leave. It was time to go to the safe house to be there for Kim, everything else could wait.

"Jack, wait, look at this." The pathologist held out a scrap of paper in his forceps. Even from across the room, Jack could read the block lettering, 'JACK YOU'RE NEXT'.

OOOO

Earlier...

Chase raced back through the trees towards the baying dogs. When he first joined the militia he had been given the option of helping to care for the dogs or to assist on customising the two new Hummers. To the surprise of many he had chosen the dogs, and he hoped his choice would now pay off. Getting closer, he stopped and whistled softly, the dogs coming at his command. Making a fuss of them he waited for the men, who accepted his explanation that he'd found Dan trying to rape the girl. That she had run off when Dan attacked him for disturbing them.

After showing them Dan's body, his pants still bunched around his ankles, Chase was escorted back to the compound to be questioned by Major Wayne, the group commander. Dan had been a particular favourite of his and the men knew he wouldn't be pleased. Taken straight to his office, the Major didn't waste any words, merely sat in silence as Chase stood and repeated his story, faltering in a couple of places to add authenticity.

The Major continued to sit, watching him, before making a decision. "Why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up at the First Aid post. We'll find you somewhere safe to sleep for tonight. Dan was popular and I don't want to lose you too."

Chase made no effort to hide the discomfort he was in from his throbbing head, "Yes Sir, thank you." As he turned to leave, Major Wayne added, "You know, I've never known Dan to be beaten in a fight. You're a lucky man Nick."

"Yes Sir, I know."

In the First Aid hut Jonathan fussed over Chase, tut-tutting at the depth and length of the cut to his forehead, estimating it would take 10 to 12 stitches to close. Handing Chase a small glass of clear liquid, he said, "Drink this, it'll help with the pain. There's a lot of bark and debris in the wound, plus I think there's probably poison ivy here too, causing all this irritation. It needs to be flushed out.

Working with a very light touch, Jonathon realigned his patient's nose with a quick snap and cleansed the wounds. Keeping up a constant prattle, he began to thread his needle with black thread. A gust of wind swirled around the room and Chase sensed someone else had entered the hut although he hadn't heard a sound. Realising he was falling asleep he tried to sit up straight in the high-backed chair, to remain alert, but the heat of the room and Jonathan's smooth voice were sending him to sleep.

Jonathan looked up and smiled, "Well Nick, looks like you're getting the royal treatment tonight. Our resident expert's here and I tell you, nothing's too good for our Master Tailor."

Removing the nylon he had treaded on the needle, Jonathon pulled out another spool from the drawer, "Only the best braided silk for you my boy, hmm, hmmm." But Chase had fallen asleep and it took an effort for Jonathan to rouse him 30 minutes later.

"Come on sleeping beauty, you've got your own private room tonight." He helped Chase into the isolation hut and onto the waiting mattress. Chase muttered "thanks" as he collapsed onto the mattress. Waiting a few minutes to ensure he was sound asleep, Jonathon covered his patient with a blanket then removed Chase's boots, taking them with him. As he left the hut, he locked the door behind him.

"I hope I didn't give him too much sleeping draught," he muttered to the Tailor, "But the Major doesn't trust him and wants him drugged."

Two hours later the Major was awakened by a call. "Hi, it's me. You were right about Nick. His name's Chase Edmunds and he's with CTU. Don't damage him though, I have plans for him."

"Sounds good, when will you get here?"

"Not tonight, I need some sleep. But I'll see you bright and early."

"Yeah, I might come and watch, I enjoy watching you work. It should be educational.

"I'll make sure of it."


	9. Chapter 9

As Jack approached the door to the safe house it opened, the agent inside having been alerted by the team across the street. He dropped the two bags on the floor and looked around the living room. It was better quality than the usual safe house, larger too. Mac gave him a brief overview of the house and security arrangements then returned to reading his book.

Hearing noises from the kitchen Jack went in expecting to find Kim, but it was another face that popped up from the cupboard when he looked over the breakfast bar. "Oh hi," she exclaimed. "I'm Liz. I hope you don't mind but Kim asked me to stay tonight. She didn't know when you'd get here and didn't want to be alone. I work at CTU in the clinic, and you're Jack... and I know," she laughed easily, "I talk far too much."

Smiling at her chatter, Jack shook her hand and thanked her for staying. Kim was already sleeping and at Liz's urging, Jack sat at the kitchen table while Liz heated a plate of leftover pasta in the microwave. The two of them then chatted for another hour before Jack finally admitted exhaustion.

Liz showed Jack to the room Kim had selected for him. It was the master bedroom and Jack laughed when he saw the size of the bathroom. Kim and Liz had adjoining rooms with a shared bathroom, plus there were two more guest rooms down the hall.

Despite the day's horrors, Jack couldn't help but feel optimistic as he climbed into bed after a quick shower. The meal and conversation had really helped him unwind. He could see why Kim had taken to Liz, she was warm and caring with an infectious laugh. Jack wondered how old she was, he guessed early thirties. She certainly looked good in a pair of jeans he thought before sleep overtook him.

0000

The Tailor lay in bed unable to sleep. Tomorrow there was the new body to work with. Chase barely knew Jack, so he wasn't very useful as far as gathering insights went, but it would be interesting to test a couple of new theories on pain thresholds. There was also the sexual side of course. Even when a person says no, their bodies can always be made to respond... and Chase was young and strong.

It would be easy using Chase as there were no emotional ties to mar the experience. With Jack of course, more care would need to be taken, especially with his delicate heart. It would be unfortunate to end the game early, as prolonging the experience was all part of the joy.

Aroused at the thought of a captive playmate, Tailor's hand slid down and began to fondle and caress, to twist and probe. Oh yes, pain can be so... exquisite.


	10. Chapter 10

Chase groaned as he rolled over. The intense cold had penetrated his drugged sleep and he awoke in some confusion, not sure where he was in the total darkness. Realising it must be the isolation hut, he pulled the blanket over his shoulders for warmth then began to explore the hut by touch. It didn't take long to find the hut empty except for the plastic bucket, the mattress and blanket. Even his boots were gone.

Pulling at the bucket's hard plastic handle, it broke away from the body with a snap, then Chase carefully examined the north-east corner of the hut. He had noticed a draught low to the floor which hopefully meant a gap in the wooden joinery. Finding a crack between two floorboards, Chase inserted the tip of the handle and began to pry up the boards, one nail at a time.

The nails were long and the timber was tongue and groove, so it was painstaking work. After a short space of time the handle began to warp under the pressure but Chase was determined and kept at it; he knew what would happen to him come day break. About the best he could hope for was a 'trial' followed by a quick bullet to the back of the head. But assuming they knew he was a federal agent, they could become so much more imaginative.

Checking his watch he saw it was after 3am, he hoped that would allow him the time needed. Once he finally got the first board loose, it was easier to get the leverage he needed for the next, but the plastic was fatigued, there was no strength left in it. Using the end of the first board worked but it was a slow, cumbersome process and the blanket had long been put aside as the sweat formed.

Trying to occupy his mind with thoughts other than his impending execution, he wondered how Becky was doing in DC. They had had a blazing row shortly before he left for LA as she didn't like the amount of time he spent on the job. She was furious when he told her he would be on loan to CTU LA for a six to eight week posting and he would be out of communication for the length of the assignment. She had threatened to move out of his apartment, but he had no idea what she had decided to do. He wondered if he'd live to find out.

His thoughts turned to the abducted young woman and he wondered who she was. The Major had been very pleased with her capture, but none of the men seemed to know the reason why. He hoped she got away okay.

Pulling up the third plank, Chase was cheered to see that with just one more floorboard removed he should be able to slip out through the crawl space. So intent on getting the last nail out, his body straining with the effort, he didn't even notice the door opening until the light switch outside the door was snapped on. By then it was too late as the gun muzzle pressed against the nape of his neck. Stopping, he placed his hands behind his back as instructed.

Snapping handcuffs onto his prisoner, ratcheting them tighter than necessary, Max leaned in and hissed into Chase's ear - "He knows who you are and he ain't pleased. You better hope for a quick death." Max and Fred backed off, motioning for him to proceed them.

Marched outside to the parade ground, lit bright by overhead halide lamps, Chase looked around the circle of men, men he had worked with closely over the last five weeks. Some he had even become friendly with, but this morning he saw nothing but condemnation in their eyes. The Major walked up and looked him over, "You're a sorry sonofabitch, but not half as sorry as you're going to be soon." Motioning to Fred and Max, he ordered, "Take him to First Aid and keep him secured, he'll be collected shortly."

Almost at the Aid post, as a last resort, Chase ran, sprinting for the cover of darkness and the nearby trees. Shots rang out around him but he didn't falter. As he reached the tree line he thought he might actually make it, but pain overtook him and his legs gave out. Crashing heavily to the ground, he lay unmoving as the Major sauntered over to where Jonathan crouched and checked the prisoner. Standing, Jonathon pulled a bottle of hand sanitiser from his pocket and began rinsing his hands. Shaking his head, he said, "He's dead."

The Major looked at the body with blood pooling at its side, then he kicked it in his anger. "Well, get rid of it," he fumed. "He's a federal agent and we can't have his death linked to us."

He returned to his office wondering how the hell he would explain this to the Tailor. He knew someone would be made to suffer over this and he hoped it wouldn't be him.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack's optimistic mood along with Liz's lively banter had proven contagious at breakfast and it was a joy to see Kim smiling again. Liz left early for the gym and then work, and Jack hummed along to the radio as he commuted to CTU, the security vehicle still shadowing him.

Tonight Kim was planning a special dinner as it would be Liz's last night with them. Liz had been Kim's sounding board and support and Jack was very appreciative of all she had done. He must remember to pick up some flowers on the way home. Flowers for both Kim and Liz.

Tony had some good news to impart too. Several of the men at San Ynez had been identified from the information supplied by Chase. Three had outstanding warrants, four were wanted for parole violations and two were named suspects in a pedophile case . Still not quite enough for Chappelle to approve a raid on the heavily armed camp, but it was beginning to look more promising.

Then, mid morning, they caught their big break. Several weeks ago a motion-activated camera had been installed at the side road leading to the camp four miles away. The camera had recorded all vehicles coming and going and this morning the traffic was far heavier than usual. A white panel van had left shortly before 0600, a Hummer just after 0800 with three SUVs and a mini-van departing after 0930. Checking through the surveillance photos, it would seem there were fewer than 9 militia left at the camp. Surely even Chappelle would see reason?

An hour later and Jack was airborne, enroute to the camp. Ryan had been reluctant, it was near the end of the fiscal year and he was trying to balance his budget. Well damn his budget , thought Jack sourly, some things are more important than balanced books. They were attempting to prevent a major domestic terrorist plot, also find the madman who liked to torture and kill CTU agents, and he admitted to himself, he would rest easier once he knew Chase was okay. Chase had risked everything for Kim and now Jack felt responsible for his safety.

They stormed the compound and took the remaining militiamen by surprise, without firing a shot. The men were lined up, kneeling in a row, while the remaining barracks and huts searched. Finding no others, Jack paced in front of the men. "Who's in charge here?" he barked out.

Getting no response, he tried again, "Major Wayne?" he asked, knowing none of the men matched the description provided by Chase.

His patience gone, he pulled the closest man to his feet. Speaking quietly, he looked the man in the eye, "I'll ask this just one time so listen carefully, I want to know where Nick Green is."

The man looked straight ahead, not acknowledging Jack in any way, so Jack pulled his gun and shot him in the foot. Leaving the man writhing on the ground, Jack moved on to the next man, pulling him to his feet, "I'm not a patient person, now talk to me. Where's Green?"

The man didn't hesitate, "He's not here, he was killed this morning."

"Why?" Jack yelled.

The man quailed and stepped backwards, "The Major found out he was a Fed and was going to have him killed. Nick tried to run and was shot."

"How did he know Green's a Fed?"

"He has sources, he knows things. Last night he found out Nick was CTU and this morning he was waiting for someone to come collect him." Seeing the intense anger on Jack's face, he tried to step back, to protect his feet, as he stammered, "I don't know who was coming, only the Major knew."

Stepping closer, speaking almost kindly, Jack asked, "Where's the body?"

"The medic, Jonathan, he went to dump the body and he never came back. We thought he must have been arrested. The Major left and then most of the men bailed; we were about to leave when you arrived. That's all I know, honest."

Jack turned away, breathing deeply, trying to contain his anger. Baker approached, his face grim. "He was held in what's called the isolation hut last night. We have a photo of a white Ford van leaving here just on 0600. I've circulated the license plate, it shouldn't take too long to locate."

"Thanks Tom."

Chase had marked the hut on his map and Jack found it with ease, the door hanging open. Looking inside, his stomach lurched when he saw the floorboards removed, the gap not quite large enough. All that effort, the sheer bloody futility. Kim had spent some hours in this hut then was taken out, brutally raped and strangled near death but Chase had saved her. Jack felt as if he were going to throw up as an uneasy mixture of relief and guilt washed over him. Relief that the body they were trying to recover wasn't Kim. Guilt that if not for Kim, Chase would have got clean away.

Jack knew he was of no further use here. Not while feeling this way, wanting to hit someone, shoot someone, inflict some pain. Muttering to Baker, he took a CTU SUV and drove off, Baker having to quickly send a security car tearing after him. Making it to CTU in record time, Jack worked late into the afternoon, phoned Kim to say he'd be too late for dinner, then continued on into the night.

It was after 11pm when he finally made it to the safe house and he hoped Kim would be sound asleep, he couldn't face her tonight. He needed to be calm and relaxed when he told her about Edmunds' fate and at the moment he was anything but calm and relaxed. Stopping in the kitchen, he poured himself a whiskey and knocked it straight back before pouring another, his anger still roiling inside. The hall light came on and Liz appeared, barefoot and in jeans.

"Hi," she smiled. "I fell asleep while reading." Watching him down the drink, she asked, "Have you had any dinner? Kim cooked a lovely meal."

"No thanks," Jack said, pouring another, "I'm on this tonight."

Moving closer, Liz asked, "Is everything okay Jack? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I can get drunk without any help, thank you."

"But it's more fun with a friend," she responded. Taking a glass from the cupboard, Liz took the bottle from his hand, poured herself a double and tossed it back, her eyes on Jack the entire time. Picking up the bottle again, she poured Jack another and then one for herself. Raising her glass she took a sip as she watched Jack knock his back. As he lowered his glass, Liz gently removed it from his hand and wrapped her warm fingers around his trembling hands.

"It's okay." she said, as she raised her hands and held his face for a moment before kissing him, her lips soft and welcoming, her teeth nibbling, her breath smokey from the whiskey. His hands reached to pull her body against his as he leaned back against the counter. Then, dropping his hands lower, he pulled her hips forward to meet his and they both groaned as they felt their bodies respond.

Jack pulled back and smiled, nodding towards the living room where one of the security team worked on a laptop. Taking her hand, he led her down the hall to his bedroom and opened the door.

Holding up a finger to indicate 'one second', Liz ducked into her room and soon returned with some foil packages in her hand. Kissing again, they moved over to Jack's bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack slept late and when he finally opened his eyes he groaned aloud although it was from pain, not passion.

His hangover was severe, but what can you expect after three double whiskeys on an empty stomach? As if he needed any reminder that he wasn't young anymore, nor that he seldom drank anything stronger than beer.

He worried about facing Liz. He had use her last night, used her body with no thought to her comfort, her desires, her satisfaction. While she had matched him appetite for appetite, had gladly (he hoped) assumed all the positions he dictated, it certainly wasn't making love. Then, as the first wave of passion had been satisfied pain had become an element, both the giving of pain and the receiving. He wasn't even sure anymore who had initiated it. While always uncomfortable with thoughts of S&M, he had certainly found the practice of it titillating last night. Not even Nina had been so adventurous.

Looking down at his body he was surprised there were no marks from the activities, with the bites, the twists, the holds. His body was even now starting to respond to the memories so he groaned his way out of bed and into the shower. Perhaps the pulsating water could ease his headache as well.

Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he thought about talking with Kim about Chase but decided it would be best to do it tonight when they could talk it through at some length. He didn't want her feeling the guilt which he himself carried.

Finally showered, shaved and dressed, he met Liz in the hall. She kissed him, then made a playful grab for his butt as she leaned forward, her tongue flicking at his ear, "You know, I could stay another night or two if you want."

Running his fingers through her fine golden hair he cupped her face, stroking his thumbs across her cheekbones. "I'd love that Liz, but with everything that's going on, let's wait until we have more time. I'll call you and we can have dinner." Seeing the hurt play across her face, he added, "I really don't want to lose you Liz, let's not rush anything."

Kissing her forehead, he continued to the kitchen where Kim smiled lovingly at his obvious hung over state. Smiling sheepishly he joined her at the table, drinking copious cups of coffee in the hope it would help alleviate his pounding head. Liz joined them, but taking pity on him she went to her room for a bottle of Tylenol, handing over three tablets which he gratefully swallowed down with his coffee.

Still not feeling any better ten minutes later he accepted Liz's offer of a ride to CTU. Kim gave Liz a final hug and thank you for her help and support before watching as Liz and her dad drove off to work, followed by the security detail.

It was only 20 minutes later that Tony got the call. The security SUV had been broadsided by a small truck, the driver running off in the confusion. The two agents weren't seriously injured in the accident but by the time they had extricated themselves from the wreck, Jack and Liz had vanished. Liz's car had been left abandoned, the doors wide open, the radio still playing...


	13. Chapter 13

Tony went straight to the scene which was obviously no accident. The truck was reported stolen earlier this morning and had been seen sitting idling before the collision. No bystanders had noticed Liz's car as it started through through the intersection, nor had anyone noticed as the two occupants were taken.

It was a slick operation requiring team work and Tony hoped it was the work of the militia and not that sick fuck who had already killed three CTU agents. If it was the militia then Jack and Liz at least had a chance, otherwise... Tony's stomach churned at the thought of what they might be going through.

Kim would need to be moved to a new location and he sighed deeply at the realisation that it would be his task to tell her the latest news. Damnit, she was a tough kid, tougher than Jack gave her credit for in Tony's opinion, but there's only so much a person can take, especially on top of her own recent abduction.

Baker appeared at his side. "We have reports of a woman running down the back alleyway shortly after the crash. It could be Liz Ashley, we're searching the area now."

"Thanks, keep me informed. I'm going to see Kim before she hears about it on the news."

Tony was about to drive off when a shout halted him. An agent ran up, "We have her Sir, she's okay."

Tony joined the others while Liz was checked out by the medics. Seeing Tony she excused herself and made straight for him. He was impressed that despite her own close call her overriding concern was for Jack. She told him what she could, but it had all happened too fast and she had noticed few details. The truck suddenly appearing in front of them... the doors pulled open... being grabbed... Jack fighting, resisting hard... the attacker distracted... her chance to flee.

When Tony asked if she wanted to go home, or stay with a friend, she began to quietly weep and Tony held her for a moment until she calmed. "What about Kim?" she asked. "Is someone with her?"

"No, I'm on my way there now, to tell her. She doesn't know yet."

Liz's tears began again, "Oh the poor child. Look, can I come too? She's so alone and we've become close."

"Of course," smiled a relieved Tony.

Tony planned to let Liz break the news but as soon as she saw them at the door Kim knew something terrible had happened. Liz sat her down on the couch and took her through the abduction, showing great tact and compassion. Kim teared up but remained composed, so Tony excused himself and went into the kitchen, pulling out his phone to continue preparations for a new safe house. This location was compromised.

Ending the call, his phone immediately vibrated with an incoming call. "Almeida."

"Tony, it's Adam. Nick Green's prints have been run, it's from the Santa Barbara PD."

"What?" he asked. Then he recalled that all three undercover agents had not only been given a new name, but a computer check of their prints would yield the alias, while alerting CTU of the inquiry. Santa Barbara must have found Edmunds' body.

"Tell them we want the body and make arrangements for the collection."

"Sure."

Tony waited in the kitchen, allowing the women time to pack for the move. With the packed travel bags waiting in the hallway, Kim collected the last of the food from the fridge. Taking the shopping bags from her, Kim thanked Tony and motioned to the travel bags. "We got dad's gear too."

"Good-" he began before his phone rang again. Turning away, he placed the bags on the kitchen counter and flipped open his phone, "Yeah."

"Tony, I spoke with Santa Barbara and they don't have a body. They ran the prints off a John Doe in the hospital."

"Good, tell them someone will... no, tell them I'll be there shortly and please arrange the helicopter. I'll be at CTU in 30."


	14. Chapter 14

Tony cursed at the realisation this was a fool's errand. He could, hell he should have, sent someone in his stead, but he couldn't face going back to CTU, to re-checking the files, waiting for the phone to ring, awaiting delivery of the next box. No, far better to go and speak in person with the agent who had spent time within the militia. Edmunds knew the men well, perhaps he could provide a clue.

A mix up in communication meant there was no car waiting for Tony at the helipad. When he finally arrived at the hospital after a frustrating wait for a taxi, he wasn't in a great mood and it wasn't improved by his first look at Edmunds through the observation window. Christ, he's just a kid, a beaten up kid at that, he thought. His face was badly bruised and a broken nose had resulted in two black eyes, the colour a sickly greenish purple. With the stitches over his eye and more stitches at the bullet crease to the side of his scalp, Tony was uncomfortably reminded of the heads in the boxes.

His temper wasn't helped when he entered the room and Edmunds looked him over and requested to see his ID, making no attempt to shake Tony's proffered hand. Well, the doctor had warned he was uncooperative.

It was only when Tony said he'd come to return him to LA and Chase struggled to sit up better, that Tony realised he was handcuffed to the bed. The police guard outside the door wasn't there for his protection, but to prevent his escape. The police had assumed the worst when he was found dumped at the hospital doors, close to death and covered in blood from two bullet wounds, his hands cuffed tightly behind his back.

Edmunds had only been conscious for the last hour and Tony was cautioned it was far too early for him to be discharged, but he was forceful. The doctor warned that the blood loss and shock had been severe, plus the patient needed to be monitored for possible concussion. When running from the militia he had been hit twice, the skull crease and one to the side, resulting in two cracked ribs.

Tony then had to wait another hour as he completed the discharge paperwork. The cop was sent to purchase clothing for Edmunds and was then pressed into service to give the two of them a ride to the helipad. In the car Tony felt Chase watching him, "What's happened? he asked. "It must be big to bring you to get me."

Tony shook his head, unwilling to talk in front of the cop, but Chase persisted. "Did the woman make her escape to the agents? Is she okay?"

"Woman?" Tony queried. Then he realised he meant Kim. Funny, He always thought of her as a teenager, Jack's daughter, not a grown woman about to turn 20.  
"Yeah," Tony nodded. "She got away fine."

The remainder of the trip was conducted in silence.

oooo

Jack was caught, held fast with his arms pinioned and ankles shackled. He could neither see nor open his mouth and he hoped he wasn't sewn but merely taped. His head felt heavy though not from the hangover, had he been drugged?

His last memory was of Liz humming along to the radio as she drove them to CTU, Kim waving from the doorway. Had he fallen asleep in the car? It seemed unlikely but then again, he hadn't had much sleep last night. His thoughts returned to Kim. Please God, let her be okay, don't involve her in this... and Liz, he suddenly realised. What happened to Liz?

Moving as much as his shackles allowed, he could feel the cool metal on his bare skin, he was stripped naked. Despite the room's low temperature he could detect his acrid nervous sweat... or was it lingering odour from previous victims?

CTU would be looking for him, but they had no idea where to begin. In a few days would they all be looking at photos of his naked body while waiting for his head to be delivered in a box? Why was he drugged when the other men hadn't been? There had to be a reason, anomalies are important. But it was a clue to what?

Running his tongue around the inside of his mouth, he couldn't feel the feeding tube; was that good or bad? Perhaps they didn't plan to keep him alive long enough to worry about his nutrition or liquid intake. He couldn't feel stitches inside his mouth either, were the others taped before sewn, or was this another deviation?

There was a click, followed by a hum, a faint hiss. It sounded familiar although he couldn't place it. When he heard Kim's voice he tried to call out in protest, but then realised it was a recording. She was speaking with Liz about her abduction, the volume turned high so he could hear every note of anguish, strain through every broken pause. They had managed to record inside the safe house... how?

Under Liz's gentle prompting, Kim was reliving the nightmare, going over everything in far more detail than she had offered her dad. The dry tearing pain, the fear, the realisation that she was totally powerless. Jack's tears seeped out as he listened to the words of outrage, but his silent sobs couldn't drown out the words. He snorted through his nose to clear his only breathing passage as it became congested. He began fighting for breath, the claustrophobia setting in... But then the real terror began... Teri.

Teri had endured a rape for Kim's sake, had offered her body in place of her daughter's. Jesus no, let it not be true, not Teri too. Why hadn't he known? How could he not have realised? As Jack listened to Kim's anguished words, they became his own. He strained against his bonds but was powerless, just as his wife and child had been powerless against their captors. His anguished screams were muted by the tape covering his mouth and no matter how much he threashed against his bonds, he couldn't drown out Kim's pain.

Of her new understanding of rape. Her realisation that it wasn't about sex, it was all about power. Having the power to hurt, to humiliate, to degrade and even to kill. What her mum had suffered for her was far worse than what she had ever imagined. And more than anything, Kim wanted to apologise; to tell her mum how sorry she was to have put her through that. To tell her how much she loved her, how she wanted to hold her violated body in her arms, just as Kim longed to be held and comforted by her mother.

Finally the tape came to an end and he lay on the table bathed in sweat, exhausted. There was a click, followed by a hum, a hiss. Then he heard Kim's voice begin again...


	15. Chapter 15

"And so," concluded Tony, "We have Kim at a new location while we search for Jack, but frankly we don't have any leads. It must be connected to the Patriot Movement as the other two CTU agents were both identified and targeted, yet we've gleaned no intel from the militiamen we have in custody. Jack's abduction was well orchestrated, suggesting the militia, but we're told to look for a loner, a white male 25 - 35. Perhaps if you look through the files, you'll recognise someone or something.

Chase had remained silent through the briefing and Tony wondered if he was even listening. His breathing was shallow and rapid and he was covered in a sheen of sweat, an uncomfortable reminder for Tony that the agent should be in the hospital. But first he needed him to study the files, hopefully something might click.

"Any questions?" he asked, hoping to prod a response.

"Yeah, who's Kim and how's she involved in this?"

Christ Almighty, I'm expecting him to make connections and I forgot he doesn't even know the players, Tony realised. "She's the woman you helped to escape from the militia... and she's Jack's daughter," he answered, not unkindly.

Arriving at CTU, he had Chase escorted to the clinic while he went to his office to see what new information had come in. A fool's bloody errand indeed.

Five minutes later he was at the receiving end of a vitriolic blast from the clinic's Dr Kennedy. "This man belongs in the hospital. We are not equiped for overnight stays, you need to make alternative arrangements..."

Followed soon after by a call from Chappelle, "... leads?... helicopter jaunt?... effectiveness?... leadership?... reports?..."

The arrival of Michelle was a welcome distraction, "Hi," he smiled, though not for long.

"Tony, what's this I hear about you bringing in an injured agent who should still be in hospital?"

"Oh, not you too Michelle? Look, he knows the militia and I'm hoping he can help us find Jack. We can't have him reading confidential files in the hospital. We can keep him in a safe house with medical staff."

"You know Chappelle's never going to approve, he's in a rant over the budget already. Have him stay at Kim's safe house, Liz is a nurse, she can care for him."

"I considered that... but... Kim was attacked, do you... she may not want a man staying with them."

"But he's the one who rescued her, isn't he? Anyway, it's easy to find out," Picking up the phone, she asked, "What's Kim's number?"

Replacing the phone, she smiled. "There, it's all arranged, she says Chase can stay with them. She will pick him up from the clinic at 5:00 after seeing you. She's going stir crazy staying in the house all day and wants to speak with you about Jack anyway. See honey, it's so easy," she laughed, giving him a kiss.

Easy for some, Tony thought glumly. Now I have a meeting with 'the distraught daughter' to look forward to this afternoon. With a heavy heart he went back to his files.

0000

Jack stirred and knew he had fallen asleep, though for how long he didn't know. Feeling an obstruction in his mouth he sucked cautiously, drawing up cool water. Did that mean he was here for the long term? He was covered with a light blanket and his skin prickled with fear at the thought that someone had been watching him, perhaps touching him, while he slept. Had he been drugged? He was a light sleeper, how could they move around him without waking him?, how were the drugs administered?

At least the tape had stopped playing he realised, before nodding off again.


	16. Chapter 16

Kim felt conflicted about meeting Chase. While he had undoubtedly saved her life, she wondered how much of the rape he had witnessed and was acutely embarrassed at having been seen in such a vulnerable state. There was also the fact that if she hadn't hit him over the head, she could have avoided the rape altogether. He must think her a total idiot.

And which should come first? Thank him for his help and kindness or apologise for the injuries she had caused him? She remembered the solid 'thunk' as the tree branch hit his head, followed by the vicious kick to his face from Dan. Then, when he had gone back to ensure she escaped, he had been shot twice. What could she possibly say? She recalled the look of compassion in his eyes when he asked if she was okay, and his calm assurance that she was strong and could manage the trail out to the agents.

It all just made her want to cry. Thank God for Liz, who had been a combination of best friend, big sister and mother figure to her since this whole nightmare began. Liz had talked her through her fears and embarrassment and had explained that she could well develop a crush or dependance on Chase which, while understandable, certainly wasn't healthy. However Kim had seen enough 'made for TV' movies to avoid that pitfall.

Feeling proud of herself for remaining calm and mature during her meeting with Tony; she hadn't broken down once, even though she was basically told that they had no leads, Kim felt good as she went to the clinic to meet Chase.

When she saw him struggle to his feet at her arrival and the bruising and injuries she had caused, she forgot her promise to Liz and her own resolve and broke down into a sobbing cry. She found herself in his arms being gently held, and she didn't feel embarrassed, or stupid, or guilty, or judged. She just felt safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Sucking up a mouthful of water Jack carefully dribbled it out, ensuring it completely moistened the tape. By pushing forcefully with his tongue he found he could enlarge the gap left for the water tube. The only worry now, apart from the return of his captor, was that the tube might fall out during the process. Working methodically he was able to loosen a large section of the tape and he was encouraged as he drew in a fresh breath of air, the tube clamped securely between his molars.

The tape covering his eyes had loosened earlier during his tears allowing some light to filter in. By focusing on Teri and Kim he found the tears not far away and by straining his neck to the side, he was able to rub the ends of the tape on the hard metal table, pulling at it little by little. It was surprisingly physical work, requiring patience as the results were so incrementally tiny, but he kept at it, fueled by his determination that whoever was behind this would be made to pay.

Originally assuming the madman was targeting CTU, he now realised that perhaps the profiler was correct and this was more personal, a Jack Bauer obsession. But they definitely had CTU connections; they had been able to identify and kill three undercover agents, knew the location of the safe house, were able to record conversations within that safe house and had recognised Liz's car when he had unexpectedly switched over to her car rather than use his own SUV.

Continuing his efforts, he was finally able to dislodge the tape from his eyes and he sat up, blinking in the low light. The room was clean, sterile, with white walls and tiled floor. Looking carefully he saw no evidence of surveillance cameras. He found he was shackled to metal bars attached to the sides of the table. Inspecting it, he thought it resembled an autopsy table which made sense as it had the side drains for sluicing down the table after an autopsy - or a beheading. However the side bars were obviously a later addition and appeared flimsy in their construction.

Beginning on the left, he bent the bar back and forth, the movements small but by putting his whole body weight behind it, he began to see progress. The physical exertion was welcome, as was the feeling of being pro-active at last. Bending the metal sufficiently he was able to break it and slip the cuff off the end, before starting on his right hand with renewed vigour. He worked quickly, it was much easier now as he could use both hands and he didn't waste a second, recalling that Chase could potentially have escaped if given a little more time.

Building up a sweat, he pulled the blanket off his legs and found an IV needle feeding into a vein at his ankle, the tube running through the wall. Well, that explained how he was drugged. Getting his right hand free, he pulled out the IV, using the tape from his mouth to stem the small flow of blood. Looking at his ankle restraints he could see it was a simple matter to free himself, and this he did. It would seem no one had anticipated him getting this far.

Slipping off the table, he stood cautiously, unsure of how steady his legs were. But on sure feet he moved over to the door and listened intently before opening it. Another sterile room with bottles of water, tape and other medical equipment piled up on a table, alongside his neatly folded clothes. Grabbing his jacket he pulled out his phone and called CTU, noticing the time was 11pm. Had he been held for 14 hours? It seemed longer.

"CTU Grey."

"Rod, it's Bauer, field ops please."

"Baker."

"Tom, it's Jack Bauer, get my location and meet me here. I'll stay on the line, I'm not sure of hostiles yet."

"Copy that, are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine."

Jack quickly donned his clothes, noticing the only item missing was his gun. He tried the next door, which was also unlocked, finding himself in a warehouse empty except for some crates in the corner. He made his way to the double doors which were locked fast, the small Judas door also locked. The doors appeared automatic and searching along the wall he found and pressed a button, the doors beginning to rise. Ducking underneath, he stood in the yard breathing in the cool evening air, filling his lungs and exhaling slowly, enjoying the simple pleasure. Raising his phone, he spoke again.

"Tom, no hostiles in sight, I'm waiting outside, the north west corner."

Looking up at the sky, a few stars visible, he gave a small smile. Damnit it felt good to be alive.

_**and just incase you think this story is near the end, nope... we are only half-way in this sorry wee tale...**_


	18. Chapter 18

The team searched the warehouse and confirmed it was empty. The lab techs would arrive shortly to gather any trace evidence, although Jack suspected they wouldn't find much. Cleared by the medic and finished with his initial report, he was ready to head home to Kim when he was hailed by Baker, "Jack, you may want to see this."

Following him into the warehouse he found arc lights had been arranged in the corner by the crates. A large chest freezer stood open and looking inside, he saw two headless bodies. Turning away in anger, he said, "I'm going home, please call with anything new."

Nodding, Tom said, "I'm going to drive you," and Jack realised he didn't even know the location of the new safe house.

Tom filled him in during the ride, as another security car followed behind. Jack felt proud when told that Liz had eluded the abductors and suppressed a shudder at the thought of how she might have been treated if held. Enormous relief washed over him at the news that Chase Edmunds was not only alive, but was in LA helping with the case.

His thoughts returned to Kim and the tape. In the morning he would see about therapy for them both. He was desperate to speak with her about Teri to help remove, or at least assuage, her burden of guilt. But first he needed to ask the therapist how to approach the topic, perhaps some joint sessions might be best. He would also ask Liz her opinion, he had been very impressed with her handling of Kim during the taped conversation.

He hoped his partial amnesia was just temporary, brought about by the unrelenting stress of the last week. His last memory before the abduction was of Liz driving as she hummed along to a song on the radio, but apparently he had resisted the attackers long enough to allow Liz to escape. Looking down at his hands, he wondered how much vital information he was missing. Should he enquire about hypnotherapy?, he had read of some startling results.

It was close to 1am when he arrived at the house and Jack hoped more than anything that Kim would still be up. He wanted to hold her, look into her eyes and reassure himself that she was fine. The door opened and Kim was in his arms, her face pressed into his neck as her tears ran freely. Holding her tight, he lowered his face and breathed in the scent of her shampoo, allowing her time to cry herself out.

Liz walked down the hall, wrapped in a silk robe. Throwing her arms around them both, she leaned close to kiss each of them on their forehead, first Kim and then Jack. "I'm so glad Jack. We were very worried."

Smiling, Jack moved his arm and enclosed Liz in the hug, feeling all his tension and worry drain away. Sighing deeply, he murmured, "This is all I thought of. Coming home."

Giving him another quick kiss, Liz stepped back. "Jack, we have a slight logistical problem. This house has three bedrooms and Chase is here too. He really should to be in the hospital but there were security concerns so he's here and I've been helping with his medical needs. That leaves two bedrooms. I can share with Kim-"

"Or you could share with me." Jack declared with a kiss. Kim wasn't sure whether to laugh or blush, but as she kissed her dad goodnight, she whispered mischievously, "Don't forget to use protection."

"Kimberly!" Jack exclaimed. As he watched Kim walk down the hall, he thanked God for his daughter's strength and resilience. Smiling broadly, he held Liz's hand as she led him to their room...

0000

Chase yelped as he pulled the last of the bandage away from the bullet wound to his ribs. He could see it was mending well, but there was still a little oozing which made changing the bandages more difficult. Liz was a gifted nurse but he felt uncomfortable having her change his dressing. She always brought out a sweat in him and he wasn't sure if he was subconsciously attracted to her, or if it was some other reason. She had never been less than kind and he found it rather embarrassing as he was sure she must have noticed.

Thankfully he was leaving the safe house anyway, as Becky was arriving tonight for the weekend. Chappelle had been forced to take some hotel rooms to accommodate additional field agents transferred in on temporary assignment and he had reluctantly allowed Chase to take a room at the hotel too. Taping the last of the fresh bandage in place, he considered his wounds and smiled to himself. He hoped Becky would be gentle with him, they hadn't seen each other in over six weeks.

Jack had just begun breakfast when Chase joined him in the kitchen. Standing in welcome he clasped Chase's hand in both of his, feeling an urge to hug him but deterred by all the bruising. "Thank you Chase, I can't thank you enough for what you did for Kim."

Continuing to talk through breakfast, Jack's easy charm and good spirits soon broke through Chase's reserve and they were soon deep in analysis of the twists of the case.

Enroute to CTU, they stopped at the warehouse where Jack was struck with how ordinary and innocuous the table now seemed, while Chase suppressed a shiver of fear at the realisation that he had almost ended up here, the intent torture and death. Jack was disappointed that the tape, which he had listened to time and again, was missing as it would have been helpful for the therapist, but he knew every word, every pause, by heart and could relate it in person.

Once at CTU Chase headed to his temporary station while Jack immersed himself in meetings, files, reports and arranging the therapy. Late morning he remembered Chase had requested a look at the files relating to the heads in the boxes and he had them delivered to Chase's station.

About 5:00 Chase phoned asking for a quick word but as he was in the middle of yet another report, Jack suggested meeting at the house in an hour. It was over three hours later that he finally found his way home, tired and dispirited. It had been a long day with no new information or insights. He was heartened to find Kim and Liz in the kitchen, the music playing loudly as they prepared dinner. Liz took one look at his face and offered a kiss and a beer, while Kim handed over a carrot stick and a hug. She added that Chase had waited over an hour but had had to leave and Jack recalled his promise to talk. I'll speak to him in the morning he thought, as he finished his first beer and opened another.

0000

As Mac drove, Chase wondered about the wisdom of leaving the note for Jack. It was a rather unorthodox theory and the shrink Max, while remaining polite, had obviously thought very little of it. Jack had a reputation of not suffering fools gladly, so I guess I'll hear about it tomorrow, Chase thought glumly as he arrived at the hotel.

Feeling ill, he dropped his bag on the bedroom floor and hurried towards the bathroom. Before he got there he fell to his knees and threw up in explosive heaves, his throat burning, the waves of nausea unrelenting. Crawling away from the vomit over the floor he reached for his phone, but another bout of sickness hit him and when the cramps intensified into convulsions, he lost consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

**_enormous thanks to Skyfullofstars with her kind reviews. Thrust headlong into the violent world of 24, and the mad world of my writing, she has become a dedicated reader._ **

* * *

The phone rang just as they sat down to eat. Kim reached over and grabbed the phone, passing it to her dad without comment. Smiling at her, Jack rose and moved away from the kitchen table. No need to ruin everyone's dinner.

"Bauer."

"Jack, it's Mac. Chase collapsed in his hotel room, the ambulance just left. They're taking him to Cedar-Sinai, we're following in the car."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Lots of vomiting... the girlfriend found him, she's freaking out... do you think it's food poisoning? He was fine when I dropped him off."

"Look, I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Sonofabitch!" cursed Jack feelingly as he called the hospital. A couple of transfers later and he was talking with Dr Ackerman, Chief Medical Officer in the ER. Experienced and laconic, he listened to Jack and said, "Got ya," before hanging up.

Damn, I hope he listens, prayed Jack.

He returned to the kitchen, smiling reassuringly as he replaced the phone. "Sorry, I've gotta go out for a bit. Enjoy your dinner, I'll see you both later."

Grabbing his jacket, he waited while his security got ready. Liz met him at the door, "What's happened?" she asked quietly.

"Chase collapsed at his hotel, I'm on my way to the hospital now. Stay home and stay safe," he offered with a kiss. Going out the door, he added, "And please don't tell Kim about Chase."

Arriving at the hospital Jack found he had missed most of the drama. Dr Ackerman had listened to Jack's request and Chase's stomach was pumped. Initial tests showed he had been administered an acute dose of arsenic. Left for another hour he would have been dead, but treated promptly, chances were good that there would be no long-term effects. He should be up and about in a day or two.

Becky had accompanied Chase to the hospital but left soon afterwards, a friend coming to collect her. Her arrival at the hotel had saved Chase's life, although Mac confided to Jack that he suspected their relationship was now over.

Jack's mind was racing. Was this attack aimed at Chase himself, or was it seen as another way to hurt Jack? Was this related to what Chase had learnt at the militia camp, or was it something new? Jack recalled that Chase had tried to speak with him twice today - what had Chase discovered?

Jack was now anxious to get back to the hotel room and retrieve the black spiral-bound notebook he had observed Chase writing his notes in. Hopefully it would give an insight into what Chase had wanted to talk about earlier.

As Mac accompanied Jack to the hotel, he filled him in on the afternoon's activities. "...I drove him to the pathologist who had studied the heads in the boxes. Chase was really quiet afterwards, but he phoned Max before we got back to CTU and made an appointment to see him ... that's all."

"Thanks Mac, that's helpful."

Jack phoned CTU for the pathologist's home number. "Hi Brian, Jack Bauer here..."

"... it was a very interesting visit... he wanted me to look at the stitches on his forehead wound... he had been treated at the militia compound and he wondered if the sutures matched those of the boxed heads... they're of a very high quality, he won't have a scar... matches some of the best plastic surgery I've seen..."

"And do they match? The two different lots of sutures?" asked Jack, exasperated with all the rambling asides.

"Oh yes, indeed, whoever stitched him up also did the heads. It's unmistakable. Unfortunately he says he didn't see the person who did it."

"Thanks," said Jack, ending the call.

He next tried Max, the shrink, but the call went straight to voicemail.

A quick check of Chase's bag in the hotel room showed the notebook wasn't there. It hadn't been in his jacket pocket at the hospital either, had the poisoner removed it?

His phone rang, Max returning his call. "... Chase asked if it was possible the Master Tailor could be a woman. I said according to the FBI profile no, but that it shouldn't be discounted. I'm on my third divorce, trust me, I know how cruel women can be, and whoever is doing this is extremely cruel."

"Chase called them the Master Tailor?"

"Yeah, said that's what name he'd heard used, but he had no proof it was a woman, just a feeling he had."

"What about poison, isn't that usually a woman's crime?"

"Yeah, although these days guns are all too popular. But if poison is used, I would always look to the women first. Look Jack, when Chase asked me initially, I was sceptical. But I've been thinking on it since and it actually seems to fit. His theory of a woman with medical knowledge and connections to CTU -"

Jack cut the connection and looked at his hands. Guilty. He was guilty of so much, but please don't make Kim pay for my sins. With trembling fingers he pressed auto dial but knew he was too late.

He had been played for the fool he was. The game was over.

He had lost.

Everything.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but they've gone... Kim and Liz."


	20. Chapter 20

Mac touched him gently on his shoulder.

"You need to let Chappelle know, Jack."

"Yeah," he said absently, continuing to sit, making no effort to place the call.

* * *

Tony and Michelle emerged hand in hand from the AMC in Century City, after the rare treat of a night out at the movies. Turning on his phone, Tony found over a dozen urgent messages flashing on the screen. He expected bad news, but wasn't prepared for the magnitude of the disaster;

The Tailor - identified as Liz Ashley, CTU employee and Jack's lover.

Kim - missing, presumed taken by Liz.

Chase - hospitalised with acute arsenic poisoning.

Jack - vanished. Has he gone dark to rescue Kim, to exact his own private vengence?

With a heavy heart, Tony placed a call to Chappelle.

* * *

Jack lay in the tall grass scanning the terrain as he kept track of the time. The rendezvous had been set for 2300 and he still had four minutes to make his way down to the picnic spot. He hadn't expected any complication, he knew she was as keen for this to work as he was.

His life in exchange for Kim's. It hadn't been stated so baldly, but he knew that's what it amounted to. 'Come and see me Jack and I'll let Kim go'. Eluding Mac with ease, he made for the meeting point. Naturally he had regrets, but really, what was he leaving behind? An empty existence of nothing but work, which consisted of manipulation, deception and death. Rather like my personal life at the moment, he reflected bitterly. There was also the knowledge that Kim would be safer without him; his job, his choices, had a habit of dragging her into danger.

His one regret was to miss seeing Kim grow into full adulthood, to watch with pride as she married and created her own family. To be a doting grandfather who always had the time for one more book to read, or trip to the beach. To devote the time to his grandkids that he had never spent with his daughter. He hadn't given her the time she deserved as a child, but now he could ensure she had the life she desired.

The time had come. Without hesitation Jack made his way down to the meeting ground.

* * *

Jack was bound hand and foot, a black bag placed over his head before being bundled into the van. He wasn't sure, but he thought there were at least three men in the van with him. They were well trained, driving in disciplined silence and he wondered if they were the remnants of the militia group.

After 20 minutes or so the van stopped and Jack was hauled out, the restraints and bag removed. The three men were well positioned, their automatic weapons aimed at the floor but ready if needed. "Strip," he was told, and he did. The clothing was searched carefully, then a scanner passed over his body. Finally satisfied they returned his clothes, minus the boots. Resecured and bagged, he was moved to another vehicle and his final journey continued.

* * *

Tony hung up the phone. His posture, his expression, his tone, all indicating defeat. "We've got Jack's car out by Topanga Canyon. His gun, phone and ID were all stashed under the seat so I don't think he's gone after Liz for vengeance. I suspect he's doing a trade, himself for Kim... I also think he doesn't expect to return."


	21. Chapter 21

He was being brought to her, had complied with her every condition without comment. Could it really be so easy? This wasn't how it was meant to be of course. She had envisioned them loving, laughing... as best friends, lovers... partners in their shared life together... but that was not to be.

She knew she wasn't good at the long term plan anyway. After a while the excitement wore off and tedium set in. But Jack was her biggest obsession to date and she had gone to great lengths to get his attention. She hoped that this time the magic would last.

So what to do about Jack? To sew or not to sew?, always the dilemma. He was a smooth tongued devil for sure, whispering sweet nothings late at night, reducing her to a quivering, yearning mess. He would be here soon and he would indulge her every whim to perfection... and when he eventually failed, as they all did, he would be punished appropriately.

Her blood pumping, Liz retired to the bedroom, her hands already working at the belt buckle. Locking the door, she made her way to the bed where she kicked off her jeans and sank to her knees. She closed her eyes as she felt the waves of passion wash over her. Her Jack was on the way.

* * *

The hood removed, Jack stood blinking in the low light as he tried to mask his emotions. How did he feel anyway? Anger... despair... resignation... defeat? Anxious certainly, where the hell was Kim? His heart beating too fast, he tried to concentrate on his breathing, to regain control, but it was all slipping away.

Liz entered the room, dismissing the men. She knew that for the moment at least she had nothing to fear from Jack. As long as she had Kim, she had control. Flopping down on the couch, she patted the seat beside her. "Jack," she smiled, "Come and sit down, you're making me nervous standing there glowering at me. Bad manners really aren't going to help you here."

"I want to see Kim." His anger too great to be contained, he exploded. "Damnit Liz, she doesn't deserve this, especially after what she's been through. Keep your promise, let her go and I'll play any damn game you please, but I need to see Kim. NOW!"

"Jack, Jack Jack," Liz mocked. "You can see her in a moment, but first I need to point out a couple of things. Yes, I promised to let Kim go and I shall... just not immediately. I'm not a fool Jack, I know as soon as Kim is gone you'll try to kill me. So I'll just keep her for a bit longer to make sure you behave yourself."

Shaking her head in mock sadness, Liz continued, "I'm sure you'll appreciate it wasn't meant to be this way, but sometimes a situation can slip out of control. Actually you can blame Chase for this mess. Somehow he worked out you should be looking for a woman suspect, a woman with medical training and connections to CTU he warned. Fortunately he's not as jaded as you or I so it never occurred to him to think of me. But I knew you would Jack, in a heart-beat. He left a note for you at the house, stating his theory, so I popped some arsenic in his coffee. Very simple really and he should have been dead within two hours. So when you rushed off to the hospital after just one hour, I knew you'd learn the truth. What saved him anyway?"

Jack couldn't contain his smirk, " He's going to be okay you know. His girlfriend found him and his stomach was pumped."

"Damn, he told me nothing of a girlfriend. He seems so open... so vanilla... but he's really a secretive one. It seems he might have hidden depths. Hmmm, now that should add a kick to the fun ahead."

Liz laughed and Jack suppressed a shudder at her words. She was totally deranged, why had he not noticed sooner?

"No matter, here, let me lay out the probable scenario for you Jack, it's really quite delicious. You'll keep me satisfied - come on Jack, don't look like that, you know you want to. And in return I'll keep Kim alive and unmolested. In a day or two Chase will be well enough to realise how badly he failed you and in his guilt he'll drag himself from the hospital bed and find his way here to rescue you and the sweet Kim. Only... we'll be waiting.  
"The Major is on his way here and he's in a bit of a temper. He's still upset over Dan's death and he's not the forgiving type. I've promised him Chase and once that's done, Kim can leave."

Pulling her legs up to hug her knees, Liz smiled in her happiness. "I suspect Chase has led a sheltered life and doesn't yet understand that fear is a potent aphrodisiac... and how liberating pain can be. But he'll soon learn. The Major is a very good teacher... I should know as he taught me everything I know."

His stomach churning from the horror of her words, Jack was taken to see Kim. She lay curled in the fetal position on a bare mattress. Unresponsive, her eyes were glazed and Jack wondered if she had been drugged. A man crouched in the corner, his eyes begging in mute appeal for help, his mouth sewn shut in large neat stitches, the fresh sutures still oozing.

"That's Jonathan," explained Liz indifferently. "He's been a naughty boy and requires punishment."

Leading Jack from the room, Liz locked the door, then pushed Jack up against the wall. Taking his face in her hands, she began to kiss him and although his mind rebelled at the thought, his body responded instantly. The musky, carnal scent from her hands wrapped around his senses and he knew she had been touching herself, indulging herself in the intimate pleasures she was about to share with him...


	22. Chapter 22

With a mocking smile she absorbed the punishment, twisting and writhing as she meted out pain of her own. He welcomed it as his due and couldn't mask his groan at the final spasm. Pushing away from her he rushed to the bathroom where he retched again and again, the sour burning bringing tears to his eyes, or so he hoped when she entered the bathroom to observe him.

"Christ Jack, I hope you're not going bulimic on me, I really don't like my men too skinny. Clean yourself up but don't get dressed, I enjoy watching you swing." Dressed quickly, she was off out the door and Jack collapsed onto the cool bathroom tiles, wondering how much longer he could do this. Turning on the shower, he scrubbed his skin with the loofah, rinsing his mouth over and over, unable to remove the taste of her.

Time was running out. Kim wouldn't last long in her current state, nor would Jonathan who was unable to eat or drink with his sealed mouth. The Major was expected later today and the group had enough reliable intel to know that CTU wouldn't risk invading a heavily armed militia group, assuming they managed to determine it's location. Ruby Ridge was a fiasco which had reverberated through all branches of the federal agencies.

Chase however was seen as a loose cannon, his arrival happily anticipated. Jack wished he knew him better, to predict his likely movements. Kim's rescue had demonstrated he would do whatever he felt necessary, despite any personal risks, but would he be well enough to come? And how many days would it take him to discover where they were held? Jack felt he couldn't wait. He needed to make a move, and soon.

Picking himself up off the floor, he began a systematic search of the bathroom cabinet and drawers.

* * *

Tony checked with the hospital first thing in the morning and was encouraged to hear Chase had regained consciousness, but was still very weak. He was keen to question him about any other property the militia might own in the area. Liz had Kim stashed somewhere and the Major and his remaining men were also holed up, probably not far away. Chase had asked about Jack and Tony muttered a vague reply; he didn't have the heart to tell him that Kim had been snatched by Liz and Jack had gone to rescue her, the odds stacked heavily against him.

It was early afternoon before Tony finally arrived at the hospital to question him, only to discover Chase had already been discharged to CTU. The papers were signed by the ambulance crew, J Bauer and T Almeida. Damnit! Liz had Chase now too?

* * *

The Major drove through the desert, his eyes bright with anticipation. Far too impatient to wait for Edmunds to come to them, he had arranged for his collection and he was now being brought to the camp. He had high hopes for this encounter. Presumably Edmunds had undergone specialist training to withstand torture and it would be interesting to explore his limits, both psychological and physical.

Then there was the Major's own specialty, sexual torture. Edmunds had a strong young body and he looked forward to exploring it, using it, abusing it. There had been little opportunity for sexual release since the death of Dan and he had lots of pent up energy to apply. All the better when the victim was an unwilling newbie. Aroused, he contentedly licked his fingers as he crossed the California state line.


	23. Chapter 23

Chase knew something was wrong.

The doctor told him he was being transferred to the CTU clinic but this trip seemed far too long and he sensed they weren't on city streets anymore. There was none of the stop and go of street traffic, this was steady cruising, they must be on a freeway. He tried to sit up to look out of the small windows of the ambulance but found he was strapped down. Undoing the buckle he struggled up, the effort making him nauseous. Throwing up over the side of the stretcher, all he could produce from his empty stomach was green bile. The acrid stench soon filled the enclosed area and the connecting door to the driver's area was slammed shut with a curse.

Lying back, he tried to steady his breathing as he wondered where he was being taken... and why.

* * *

Early evening and Jack knew he was in trouble. His skin clammy with nervous sweat, his breath sour from vomiting, he flinched as Liz ran her fingertips across his bare shoulder. Her eyes narrowing, she turned and watched him for a long moment as he cast his eyes down, his posture submissive. Smiling slightly she said, "Jack, I'm worried about you, you're looking a bit pale. Get your clothes on, you can take the night off."

Once dressed she ushered him along the hall to the basement door, "Down you go Jack, have a nice family visit. I'm sure you'll feel more inspired in the morning."

He was concerned to find Kim lying in what appeared to be the same position as yesterday, a plate of congealed stew lay beside her, untouched. Stroking her hair, he spoke softly, whispering over and over, "It's okay honey, we're going home soon, everything's fine."

He watched her carefully but she was unresponsive, silent. Blinking back the tears in his eyes, he approached Jonathan who lay on another mattress, watching his every move. Holding up a pair of small nail scissors, Jack whispered, "I found these in Liz's bathroom. If we undo the stitches we'll both be punished further, so it's up to you."

Rising slowly Jonathan nodded his assent, hope in his eyes. The scissors weren't sharp but the pointed ends made the work easy and soon Jack had snipped each suture. As Jonathan worked at getting his gummed mouth open, Jack fetched a paper cup of water from the bathroom. Jonathan gratefully sipped the cool water before he was able to manage a heartfelt "Thank you." Moving into the bathroom, Jack could see him pulling out the stitches, working slowly at the stubborn knots.

Kim still not moving, he looked around the room, searching for a way out. The space had no windows and the only other door, apart from the one at the top of the stairs, was metal and appeared solidly bolted. The floor was concrete and he could see they had no escape.

Jonathan was finished in the bathroom and he returned sipping more water, another cup in his hand. Moving over to Kim he began talking to her quietly while gently raising the cup for her to drink. Jack was gratified to see she was slowly sipping the water. Squatting beside him, he said, "My name's Jack, I'm with CTU, and this is my daughter Kim. Are you the medic Jonathon?"

Nodding sadly, he said, "Yeah. They found out Nick wasn't really dead and that I left him at the hospital, so I'm being punished. Is Nick really with CTU?"

"Yes, and he's going to be okay thanks to you. You did a good thing Jonathan." Nodding to Kim, he asked, "Is she medicated?"

"Yes, Liz has her sedated. But that's actually best as she probably won't remember this later. She should be fine."

"Thank you, that makes me feel better... Jonathan, you don't happen to know a way out of here do you?"

Shaking his head, he said, "I've been here before, about six months ago. I thought the bathroom had a window, but I'm not really sure."

Looking it over, the walls looked solid, the only hope was the large mirror over the bathroom sink. Taking up the scissors which had been left by the sink, Jack began to unscrew the multiple screws around the mirror's edge. If nothing else, it gave him something to do... and some hope.

* * *

Almost to the farm, the ambulance stopped at the side of the road while Fred and Max took a leak. The trees were thick here and it was silent except for the occasional bird song. The men lingered for a moment, enjoying a quick smoke. They weren't enthralled with their latest assignment, this isn't what they had joined the militia for. Their interests lay in blowing things up, shooting guns and drinking beer with their mates. Kidnapping CTU agents just didn't seem smart.

Reluctantly they knew they ought to check on their 'patient' before arrival. The Major wouldn't be pleased if their prisoner choked to death on his own vomit. Opening the rear doors they were stunned to see the ambulance empty, he was gone. They knew instantly what to do. Climbing back into the ambulance, they turned and drove away as fast as the rutted road would allow.


	24. Chapter 24

Major Wayne arrived at the farm in a very good humour.

It didn't last long.

Edmunds had failed to arrive and the two men ordered to deliver him weren't answering their phone. Liz confirmed he had been collected, so where were they?

A quick check of the prisoners in the basement provided more bad news. They had been about to escape. The mirror covering the small window had been taken down and the window very nearly unsealed. Also the medic's mouth had been carefully unstitched.

The Major couldn't help but be disappointed at the level of incompetence shown by Liz. He had hoped his daughter more capable.

She still had an opportunity to redeem herself however. She was now planning an extravaganza starring the three captives. Liz had promised it would make up for the loss of Edmunds and knowing her exquisite tastes he was sure it would be spectacular.

He couldn't wait till morning.


	25. Chapter 25

Shortly after the ambulance turned and bounced down the road, a Hummer powered up the hill. For a moment Chase thought Liz was behind the wheel before he realised it was Major Wayne, their profiles identical. Only then did it hit him. Now he understood Tony's evasive answers over the phone, it was Liz who poisoned him, she was the Tailor. He could imagine her derisive laughter as she opened the envelope he'd left for Jack... consider looking for a female suspect with medical training... he had stupidly written his own death warrant.

And now she had prisoners at the farm. Max and Fred had been talking in the ambulance but their voices were muffled through the closed door, their conversation difficult to fully hear. CTU had been mentioned several times, but they talked mainly about the young blonde girl and how they couldn't wait for their turn with her. He hoped it wasn't Kim kidnapped again... surely she couldn't be that unlucky?

The early morning baying of the dogs alerted Chase to the time. The men were stirring and the dogs would soon be released from their enclosure. He sat up slowly from his makeshift shelter, pleased he felt slightly better despite having had little sleep. Stashing the hospital's paper sack which had held his clothing in the shelter, he stopped to take a piss. He had been marking his territory all through the woods, pissing in various spots so the dogs wouldn't get over-excited and bark if they saw him, thereby alerting the men.

A shift in the shadows ahead and Chase saw Luke heading through the trees, his sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. Luke was ex-Special Forces, a gifted marksman who often enjoyed an early morning target practice before the thermals and air currents became unpredictable. Slipping silently through the trees, Chase narrowed the gap between them as he pulled the scalpel taken from the ambulance.

When Luke stopped to set up a target on a fallen tree, Chase silently slid forward, ready to push the scalpel between the ribs for a death blow. However a sixth sense made Luke turn at the last moment and the scalpel glanced off a rib rather than slide between.

Straining, Chase held Luke from behind, one arm around his face, as he angled the scalpel up for a final thrust. Luke twisted again and Chase knew he was in trouble. Luke was an experienced fighter and he leaned back into Chase's body, knowing his superior weight and height would wear his attacker down.

Desperate, Chase grunted with effort as he pushed off from a dead tree causing the two men to fall forwards and land heavily to the ground. Luke lay still and Chase rolled him over to see the scalpel pushed through the ribs by the force of the fall. Checking his pulse, Chase was relieved to confirm Luke was dead.

Panting, Chase stayed on his knees until his breathing eased and the bouts of nausea relented. Going through the pockets of Luke's cargo pants, he transferred a hand gun with spare clips then a cell phone into his own pockets. The knife he strapped to his leg. He opened the canteen and sniffed cautiously before swallowing some water down. He left the handful of dog biscuits behind, Luke had always spoiled them.

Slinging the rifle over his shoulder, he covered the body with loose branches. It wouldn't fool the dogs but might pass a casual glance by another militiaman.

Moving away from the body, Chase squatted down to call CTU and was put straight through to Tony. "… they call it the farm, I'll leave the phone on and you can triangulate. I don't know their numbers, except they're down three. Two drove away in the ambulance and one's dead... Tony, they have three hostages, do you know who they are?"

"Three?, we think we know two. Liz took Kim, so Jack went to rescue her. We haven't heard anything since. As soon as we get a location we'll send in the teams... but Chase, stay low until then, we don't need to give them advance warning."

"Fine," Chase agreed, leaving the line open as he moved along the top of the ridge until he could see the farmhouse. Placing the phone in a tree knot, he moved forward to observe the house. Two men were building something, drilling holes into heavy timber for large bolts, another was digging a deep hole. He couldn't figure out what they were making.

The front door opened and Major Wayne and Liz came out onto the porch, arm in arm. Chase lay prone and steadied the rifle, he had a clear shot to the Major's chest, his finger itching to squeeze the trigger. He then scanned over the faces of the dozen men standing about on the lawn as they watched progress on the building work. Some faces he recognised from his time with the militia, but there were about eight new faces. He wondered at their air of excitement, the men full of eager anticipation.

He lowered the rifle as the door opened again and Kim, Jack and Jonathan were brought outside and down the steps to the lawn, their arms tied behind them. Raising the rifle, he focused on them one by one. Kim appeared drugged, her eyes glazed as she half leant on Jack for support. Jonathan's face was swollen, especially around the mouth. It looked as if he had been stitched and Chase hoped it wasn't because he'd helped him. Jack had a fresh gash above his eye but still looked defiant. He turned to Liz and Chase wished he could hear what was being said. Watching the body language, Chase guessed Jack was negotiating for Kim's life.

Wayne and Liz were laughing as Jack was pulled forward, his hands untied and pulled out from his sides. "Oh hell!" Chase cursed as he saw what was planned, a large cross lying ready on the grass and Jack about to be crucified.


	26. Chapter 26

Struggling wildly, Jack dug his heels into the grass as he was dragged towards the cross, ropes already attached to raise it up once he was nailed on. A stained mattress was thrown down on the lawn with an unresisting Kim propelled forward. All too clearly he could see what they intended, Kim raped at his feet as he was crucified, the sonofbitches!

"Liz, please don't do this, not to Kim, she loves you. Let her go I beg you, she did nothing to you, this is only between you and me. Don't involve her, please."

"She is involved Jack, she's your daughter and therefore the quickest way to destroy you. Look at you snivelling away, so pathetic... you're nothing but a big disappointment to me Jack, I wonder what I ever saw in you. The least you can do after all the effort I put into you, is provide us with some entertainment while you die."

Forced to his knees, Jack looked around the group. Wayne and Liz remained on the porch, ten men surrounded them on the lawn, their faces expectant, and he knew he had no chance of talking his way out of this. The anticipated rape and violence had charged the atmosphere, now all he could do was goad them into providing him with a relatively quick, painless death. But that would leave Kim at their mercy and that he couldn't do. Hard as it was to face, he was finally out of options.

Wayne moved forward off the porch and Jack couldn't help but notice the similarities between he and Liz. The same eyes, the same jaw line, the same teeth. Teeth that had nibbled and teased, nipped and excited. Turning away, Jack felt only humiliation. Eyes intense with his arousal, Wayne nodded his head and strong arms pushed Jack down, spreading his hands for the nails.

As the first mournful howl rose over the clearing, the men quickly stepped back as if stung, somehow equating the eerie sound with their treatment of Jack. The plaintive wail was soon joined by others, the sounds echoing off the ridge. Jack could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise at the sound. It had the same effect on the others who subconsciously grouped together, exchanging nervous glances.

Wayne took charge. "Smith and Craig, go see what's the matter with the dogs and report back... You!" he barked at the two men beside Jack, "Secure that man."

Restrained between two men, Jack realised he had perhaps missed his one opportunity at escape. The dogs continued their sporadic wailing while all awaited the report. Within minutes the radio crackled, the message audible to all. "Sir, Luke is dead, a scalpel between the ribs. His rifle's missing and the dogs won't leave the body, they're upset."

Relief flooded through Jack at the realisation that rescue was at hand. CTU must have somehow determined their location, perhaps there was hope after all.

Looking at the surrounding trees and bluffs, Wayne must have come to the same conclusion, "Bring the hostages inside," he ordered.

But before they could take a step, Major Wayne reconsidered. Trotting back up the porch steps he grabbed for the nearest hostage. Holding a gun to Jonathan's head, he crouched behind him, calling out, "Edmunds, I know it's you, no one else could have got past the dogs. Come on out and let's discuss the situation, I promise no one will be harmed."

Waiting a full minute in silence, he called again, "Edmunds, I'll count to five, than all three hostages will die if you don't come forward."

Jack was mentally praying, _'Don't listen to him Chase, just shoot the bastard.'_

"ONE!" The Major shouted, sounding relaxed and confident.

_'Don't Chase, don't'_, pleaded Jack. But the Major was huddled behind the larger bulk of Jonathan and Jack knew Chase would be unwilling to sacrifice Jonathan, especially as he had saved his life.

"TWO!"

A shot rang out and Jonathan collapsed, clutching his leg in agony, leaving the Major fully exposed. Another crack echoed of the bluff as Wayne was hit in the chest, a killing shot. But the sniper was taking no chances and the third shot hit the Major squarely between the eyes even as he was falling lifeless to the ground.

Rolling over, sweeping his legs forward, Jack knocked the two guards off their feet as he grabbed a gun, shooting both of them and then another. The sniper continued to fire as Jack ran and grabbed Kim, lifting her over his shoulder as he headed for the trees.

The firing stopped as abruptly as it had begun and Jack took cover as he looked back, the lawn strewn in the dead and wounded.

In the sudden silence he could hear two familiar sounds. One of approaching helicopters, CTU to the rescue. The other was of Kim weeping, she was finally out of her stupor.

Kim nestled into Jack's arms and he found himself rocking her gently as her weeping calmed. He was grateful for the contact with his daughter not only because it offered her comfort, but he also felt in need of a good long hug himself. His thoughts turned to Teri and how he had failed both her and Kim, but no, he banished the negatives from his mind. Time now to celebrate being alive, being together. There would be time for the guilt and recrimination in the weeks and months to come.

Lost in thought he was startled to hear his name called from close by and he turned to see Chase making his way through the woods, a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Here," he called quietly, not wanting to stir Kim who had fallen asleep.

"Are you both okay?" Chase asked, moving closer.

"Yeah," he began as Chase handed over a phone saying, "It's Tony."

Filling in the details to Tony, he watched Chase unsling the rifle and enter the clearing with hand gun drawn. Checking a couple of the bodies, he approached Jonathan who had managed to sit up and was inspecting his leg. They spoke for a bit, then Jonathan reached out and touched Chase's face, soothing his brow. It was a curiously intimate moment and Jack wondered about their relationship, then recalled Chase had a girlfriend. As the two helicopters landed, Chase covered Jonathan's wound from the swirling debris, then called over the medic as soon as the first men emerged.

Baker was directed to Jack who filled him in on the situation, then helped clean up. The house and woods searched, they were able to account for every man. There were nine dead, two militiamen wounded, one found hiding in the woods unharmed, plus the one wounded hostage, Jonathan. Of Liz there was no sign. She was last seen standing on the porch but as soon as the shooting began she had vanished.

Jonathan had been placed in the medevac helicopter with Kim and he now called Jack over. Motioning to Chase who was throwing up in the woods, he said, "He's ill and needs medical attention."

"No, he's okay, lots of snipers throw up afterwards, it's common."

Jonathan shook his head, "It's the arsenic, he should be on medication. I felt his head and he's burning up, he needs to get to a hospital urgently."

Damnit, thought Jack, he'd forgotten about the poison. Talking with Baker, he found the local hospital was only 30 minutes away by car, it would be faster to drive than wait for the helicopter. Hustled into the Major's Hummer, Chase left for the hospital with Mac behind the wheel, and it was only after they had gone that Jack realised he hadn't even thanked Chase for saving them.

* * *

The adrenalin rush dissipated, Chase felt like crap. The stomach cramps were becoming more severe and the nausea constant. His skin felt on fire, as if he were being pricked by hundreds of sharp needles. Closing his eyes in misery, he felt the Hummer come to a stop and he knew they were at the end of the road leading up to the farm. Mac chatted nonstop while waiting for a truck to pass so he could pull out onto the main road.

The shotgun blast sounded very loud in the confined space as Mac's brains splattered over the interior and Chase. When Liz leaned over from the rear seat he didn't even feel surprised, he was however very afraid. "I suggest you do up your seatbelt Chase... it's going to be a bumpy ride."


	27. Chapter 27

Kim slept peacefully and Jack leaned over to give her a kiss before heading back to the main entrance. She was dehydrated and still very sleepy from the drugs administered but the doctor had assured him she would be up and about by tomorrow. Both Kim and Jonathan were at Cedar-Sinai under full security, they were taking no chances until Liz was either apprehended or dead.

Jack still had a queasy feeling that he had overlooked something at the farm. Liz had proven she was smart and able to plan ahead, he knew she would have a fall-back plan. He also knew she wouldn't give in, yet apparently she had escaped from the area without fanfare. It didn't seem right, her ego wouldn't allow her to sneak away silently, she would want to make a statement, show her superior intellect.

Rubbing his face tiredly, he knew he needed a shower, a meal, some sleep, but first there was paperwork to complete, actions to be justified. He didn't relish the thought of the questions he would face regarding Liz. First Nina and now Liz, what drew him to unstable, manipulative psychopaths?

Baker was waiting for him at the hospital entrance. At Jack's approach he closed his phone with a snap although Jack could see he was worried. Without waiting for the question, Tom said, "I've been trying to get through to Mac on his cell but he's not picking up."

"Perhaps he got delayed at the hospital. What's the name of it?"

"St Judes."

As Tom drove them back to CTU, Jack placed a call to the hospital which confirmed that 90 minutes ago a call was received warning them to expect an arsenic patient. However the patient hadn't arrived and Chase Edmunds wasn't listed on their admittance list.

Jack's heart sank, his nagging doubt now identified. When told Chase was ill, he and Mac were hustled quickly into the Hummer for the trip to the hospital. The rear of the vehicle hadn't even been searched. Jack had not only enabled Liz's escape, he had also provided her with two new victims. She would certainly be feeling exultant now.

* * *

"And pain was a large element of your sexual couplings?"

Jack nodded mutely to Max, acutely aware that the eyes of everyone; Max, Tony, Michelle, Ryan and Dr Kennedy were upon him.

"Well then, I'd say she won't kill Chase immediately, she'll want to toy with him some first. He's already ill and the pain will be increasing, arsenic is far from painless. She's excited, aroused by suffering and helplessness so she will probably use him sexually as well. The danger is if he loses consciousness as then she has nothing to feed off and she'll just dispose of him.  
"She might even treat him for the arsenic poisoning just so she can torture him in some other way, to prolong the experience. She'll be out to inflict maximum pain and she's already had him for two hours. For his sake, I hope you find him soon."


	28. Chapter 28

Chase opened his eyes, blinking under the bright lights. The room was very similar to the one where Jack had been held, with sterile white walls and the temperature chilly. As feared, he found himself naked, held fast at wrist and ankle by metal cuffs to a metal autopsy table. The last thing he remembered was Mac's laughter cut off by the shotgun blast, a stabbing pain as he was injected in the neck.

Turning his head he saw Liz watching him, her eyes feral in the artificial light. "Don't look so worried Chase, I gave you some medicine to counteract the arsenic, I'm sure you'll agree you're feeling better.

Smiling smugly, she continued, "Now, you may have noticed I haven't sewn your mouth closed. Two reasons. One, you may still feel a bit nauseas and I don't want you to suffocate if you vomit. Two, this is going to be painful, very painful and I want to hear you scream. It's my favourite lullaby."

Striking quickly, Liz reached out and pulled his face around, digging her nails in until his eyes met hers. "Listen to me Chase," she hissed. "You close your eyes or turn away from me again and I'll stitch your eyes wide open. I want to see your fear, to feel and hear your pain, to experience every exquisite detail."

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Liz mocked, "Why not? ... perhaps it's that you killed the Major, or maybe it was the Dan's death that upset me. Daddy and I were rather keen on Dan for our threesomes... or it could be that I just want to goad Jack.. or possibly it's merely because I enjoy pain, and you're available. As I said, why not?"

"You're crazy... insane."

"Name calling won't help you... but I believe my correct title is 'psychopathic sexual sadist', I Googled my... interests." she laughed.

"You won't get away, they'll find you. Jack will find you."

"No he won't, this place is untraceable. Jack will never know what becomes of you... not unless I send him your head in a box, so don't waste your prayers on there being a last minute rescue, not this time."

Chase could hear Liz laying out equipment on a metal tray behind him and he flinched when Liz's chilled hand ghosted over his shoulder. He was determined not to feed her madness and he vowed he would remain silent. "Here," she whispered, almost kindly. "Let's just adjust this, why don't we," and Chase felt despair as his temples were squeezed tight between the arms of a padded vice.

"Don't struggle now," Liz warned. This is just for your protection so you don't strain anything. This is going to hurt and I don't want you thrashing about... now Chase, do you know that arsenic poisoning makes you hypotensive? You are now experiencing very, very low blood pressure. So if, for example, I was to cut you, it would take you much longer to bleed out than usual. Which is wonderful, as I can now do something I've been wanting to do for a very long time."

Picking up her scalpel, Liz leaned over Chase, "Don't you want to know what it is?, aren't you just dying of curiosity?" she laughed.

Closing his eyes, Chase remained silent, refusing to talk. Liz stabbed the scalpel into his shoulder, drawing blood. "Eye's open, remember!"

Sucking up the blood, licking around the wound for every drop, her eyes were bright with her arousal. Moving to stand behind the table Liz ran her hands across his shoulders, down his arms as far as she could reach, then languidly drew her finger tips up and across his abs to swirl around his nipples and back to his shoulders, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. She continued to run her fingers over his skin, probing, tracing the muscle, and Chase could feel the nausea rising again, his whole body rebelling against her touch.

"You have great muscle tone Chase, you obviously exercise a great deal, but not so much in the weight room. Your muscles are elongated, built for endurance... I'd say mainly running and swimming, am I right?"

The silence was broken by the tap-tap-tap of the scalpel against the metal table. "Yes," he eventually replied.

"Well I do admire your muscle tone Chase. But I want to see your muscles in action, in the raw so to speak." Picking up her scalpel again, she asked, "Do you know what flensing is?"

Panicking, Chase strained against his bonds, his vow of silence now forgotten, "Christ Liz! Please, don't do this, not-"

"Wonderful, I'll take that as a yes," purred Liz. "I do hate having to explain things."

With a quick flick, Liz ran the scalpel up Chase's right arm and then down, the cuts joining at the top to form a triangle which slowly began to seep blood. "See, she crowed, "We don't have to worry about you bleeding to death... fun!"

Taking a firm hold of the top of the triangle she pulled down hard, ripping the skin and a thin layer of fat away, exposing the bicep muscle. Enjoying his screams of pain, Liz ran her fingers over the exposed muscle...


	29. Chapter 29

Jack finally listened to reason and went to rest in one of the holding cells. His body had been running on empty for several days now and he instantly fell into a deep sleep. Baker woke him a mere two hours later but he felt revived, the earlier shower and meal having worked their magic.

"Jack, we have the location. An isolated house up Field Canyon, the teams are moving in and the helicopters are ready to go."

"Thanks Tom, is the medical team ready?"

"Already on board."

Jack sat next to Dr Kennedy on the helicopter and they remained silent, both knowing what Liz was capable of. Earlier, Mac's body had been found tossed into a dry creek bed near the farm. He had been judged expendable whereas Liz would want to keep Chase alive for as long as she could, to prolong his pain and thereby extending her pleasure.

Jack glanced at his watch, anxious to get there. Liz had been with Chase for over five hours now and her violence, her degree of cruelty had been escalating over the last few days. He shuddered thinking of the room he had been held in, the table with it's channels for blood, his feeling of utter helplessness. He had been 'allowed' to escape, to work his way free and return home to be comforted by Liz. Chase wouldn't get that chance at freedom. It might already be too late but Jack would avenge him, he would see to that.

Kennedy tapped his headphones, he wanted to talk. Jack turned on his headset, welcoming the distraction. "Jack, I was wondering how you found the location?"

Jack shrugged, feeling almost apologetic. With all the resources CTU had on hand, it was Chloe's simple suggestion which got the result. "It's the Major's car. All Hummer's have LoJack as standard equipment, it's the anti-theft device so it can be located by GPS if stolen. We flew grids until we pinpointed the exact location. We'll land a mile away from the target so as not to alert her to our arrival."

The assault was perfect in execution although Jack took no comfort from it. He grimly searched the rooms one by one, the ground floor, the basement, the attic. Despite the Hummer parked out back there was no sign that any of the house had been used recently. The barn also looked the same, the undisturbed dust lay thick. Could this be a decoy? Perhaps Liz had known of the Hummer's LoJack system and lured them to a false location?

Baker approached with a copy of the Deeds to the property. "Jack, the list of improvements include a bomb shelter built in the 1950's, the entrance is over here."

Pulling aside some rusted farm implements a door was revealed. The shiny metal showed it had been replaced recently and Jack knew in his bones this was it. Pulling his gun he waited while Baker and Morris opened the door, then went carefully ahead down the steps. He shivered in the chilly air as a familiar metallic odor made his skin prickle in trepidation. The smell of blood.

Stopping at the only door, Jack nodded to Baker who opened it and stepped aside as Jack entered the room at a crouch. His stomach heaved as he took in the horror. A blood soaked body lay restrained on the metal table, large flaps of skin hanging down. Jack had seen post mortems conducted with less violence to the body. Entire sections of the arms, legs, chest and abs had been flayed. The face was smeared in blood but he could still see it was Chase. With a shaking hand he reached out to check for a pulse but he pulled his hand away quickly, the body was ice cold. "That bitch!" he swore vehemently.

Chase opened his eyes, a startling blue and white against the sea of red blood. They were unfocused, glazed with pain, and his eyes soon closed again with a groan of pain. Calling into his radio for Kennedy, Jack wanted to touch Chase, to impart some of his body heat, but he daren't touch anywhere. Finally he placed his hand on Chase's and murmured encouragement as he squeezed gently. Without opening his eyes Chase tried to speak, but his voice was ragged and he couldn't articulate any words.

"Shhh," Jack soothed. "Rest easy Chase. We're getting out of here and you will be fine. Do you hear me Chase? You are going to be okay."

Kennedy and his team arrived to begin working on Chase and Jack felt relief at leaving the bloody room. Jack met Baker back in the entrance tunnel and gave a shake of his head, he didn't think Chase could survive such massive trauma.

A rabbit warren of tunnels and rooms was found behind a disguised door. Splitting into two's, the six agents began their search. Jack and Floyd were checking a storage room when Jack noticed movement and followed it through a low door into a room of surveillance monitors. The house, the barn, the entrance steps and the torture room each with it's own screen. He watched on the monitor as Chase was carefully wrapped in a sterile sheet.

Moving on, he saw a flash of pink again and he realised Liz was naked. She turned and smiled, the sight ghastly, she was completely covered in blood, Chase's blood. She ducked down behind some crates with a giggle.

"Liz," he called out. "Come on out and end this now, we can help you."

"No thanks Jack, I don't want to be cured."

Jack raised his radio to alert the others that Liz was found when the shotgun blast sent blood and brain matter splattering up the wall. Once Jack had negotiated the maze of crates he found Liz lying on her back, her legs splayed as if in invitation to sex. The jade green eyes cat-like in death, her lower face was missing; she had placed the gun barrel in her mouth. Turning away in fury he silently raged, damn you, you coward, as he returned to check on Chase.

For the return flight to LA Jack took the medevac flight. He needed to see Kim to reassure himself that she was okay, that not everything in the world was cruel or debauched.

As soon as Kennedy had finished prepping Chase for the flight Jack moved up and sat next to the stretcher. "Talk to him Jack, your voice will help to hold him here, to centre him." Kennedy urged.

"What should I talk about?" Jack asked.

"Any topic will do. Repeat his name a lot. He's in deep physical and psychological stress and will be feeling anxiety and isolation. Talk about people and places he knows."

And to Jack's own surprise, he found himself talking all through the flight. He spoke of Kim and he talking about himself; it was all highly personal and it made no matter that Chase was unconscious and would never know the words. His thoughts flowed smoothly and by the time they landed on the roof of Cedar-Sinai, he was all talked out. Alighting from the helicopter, Jack said a brief prayer for Chase before he was rushed off to the OR, then with a sigh, Jack made his way to see Kim.


	30. Chapter 30

Ten days later...

Working diligently, Jack managed to get through his pile of bureaucratic guff in record time. Looking at the empty in-tray with satisfaction he pushed back from his desk, ready to leave CTU before 5pm for the first time in months. Perhaps he would surprise Kim and take her out to an early movie and then dinner. She hadn't been out much since the abduction and she hadn't been out after dark at all.

The shrink had cautioned not to push her, to let her set her own pace, but perhaps a nudge tonight wouldn't hurt. They would have their third joint 'family' session with the shrink in the morning and Jack was looking forward to it. Kim had surprised him with her quiet strength during the last session and he realised that Teri's courage had been passed on to their daughter.

Taking out a small key he unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk and took out the two DVDs protected in their clear plastic cases. Liz had recorded Chase's torture and today, after consulting with three shrinks, his, Chase's and Max, it had been decided best to destroy them. Jack had watched barely a couple of minutes before having to turn it off, nothing would be gained by having Chase relive the horror.

Chase was doing better than expected, the critical stages passed. Massive blood loss and shock trauma, lessened somewhat by the low room temperature and the gradual nature of the blood loss, were the initial priorities. Infection was the next concern but again the room had negated the worry, Liz had maintained sterile conditions. The third concern was also the most difficult to gauge, the psychological, but he was having therapy and being treated for PTSD. Chase hadn't spoken of his ordeal to Jack and had merely given a brief nod when told of Liz's death. However the report from the shrink indicated that Chase was responding well to therapy.

Jack had taken to stopping by the hospital each evening about midnight when his own demons refused to let him sleep. Sometimes they would talk of sports or politics, other times they would mock the TV cops as they watched a late night movie, or a chess game would be conducted in total silence. He had won all four games so far but Jack knew that Chase could anticipate Jack's moves better than he could read Chase, it was only a matter of time before he was beaten.

Michelle appeared at the door with a hesitant frown. "Jack, Liz's sister Margaret Taylor is here to collect Liz's personal property and she asked if she could see you for a moment. I think she wants to apologise. You don't have to see her, I said I wasn't sure if you're still here."

"No, that's fine. I'm on my way out, I'll come down and see her."

Michelle was relieved. "Thanks."

Opening the cases, Jack broke the DVDs into several small pieces and dropped them into the trash before making his way downstairs. The emergence of a sister had been a total surprise to CTU but she explained she had been estranged from her family for years and had legally changed her name to remain hidden from them. All Jack knew was that she lived in Arizona and wrote cook books.

Her resemblance to Liz was uncanny, then he got closer and noticed she had warm hazel eyes rather than Liz's cool green. She was also slimmer and had a deep tan, her brunette hair cut short. Noticing the scrutiny she stepped forward offering her hand. "Mr Bauer? I'm Maggie Taylor and I just want to extend my sympathy to you and your daughter for what my sister put you through."

Jack mumbled a response, eliciting a puzzled glance from Michelle, before escaping down to the garage and into his car. He looked at his hands which were still shaking from her touch. As her warm fingers had curled around his, his entire body had leaped as if shocked, every nerve fibre calling out for release. Feeling total disgust at his arousal he drove home automatically, unable to stop thinking of those warm hazel eyes.

* * *

Maggie entered the hospital and stopped at the gift shop to pick up some magazines. Reports of Chase's injuries had varied wildly, from minor to critical and she wanted to satisfy her own curiosity as to how he was. She wasn't sure whether to expect any security on his floor and was happy to find none present. When she asked at the nurses' station, a chatty young nurse pointed towards his room, explaining Chase had just returned from the recovery room after a second skin graft and would probably be asleep. Promising not to stay long, Maggie waited until the nurse left before making her way to his bedside.

Looking him over as he slept she decided that perhaps the damage wasn't too bad. Leaning forward to inspect the stitches she frowned to see him pull away, turning his head with a groan. A light sheen of perspiration had broken out on his brow and the fine hairs on his forearms had risen in fear. Smiling again, Maggie leaned close and kissed the stitches on his forehead, her tongue lapping at the neat row of knots. Running her fingertips along his arm, feeling the muscle constrict beneath her touch, she whispered, "You're tougher than I thought Chase... next time I'll get it right."

Leaving the hospital, she laughed aloud at the sheer joy of it all. She had fooled them all yet again, well almost all, but next time Chase would be the first to go. And her sister, the stuck-up snob with serious family avoidance issues had been dealt with. Abducting and drugging her was fun, but shooting her practically under the nose of super-agent Jack Bauer was truly a masterpiece. Liz was also happy to discover that with her sister's book royalties and the Major's hidden millions, she needn't ever work again. First a vacation, she decided, then she would put some thought into what would happen next.

Oh yes, Liz would bide her time but she couldn't wait for part two to commence...

**The End**

* * *

_**author's note;**_

_Thanks as always to Sky and MS24. Welcome also to Spikeblo._

_And thanks to those dedicated readers who stuck with this twisted wee tale. A sequel is on the way..._


End file.
